The F-Class Monster
by NexusMHX
Summary: Skeletons have a bad reputation in the monster world. Weak, easily killed, and used as pawns for other monster's gain. Tristan being born a skeleton is constantly bullied by people at his school, gangs, and other whatnot but that doesn't stop him where he goes to Youkai Academy, a school made for monsters to learn how to live with humans. What in hell can possibly go wrong?
1. Pilot

**Hey, guys, this is NexusMC, with a different story this time, and before we start, I need to say something. Before people give me shit saying that 'oh your copying stuff from Undertale' with names and other mumbo jumbo, I would like to say that this is kinda a crossover between the two series. Well it's kinda leaning towards one side. That being said, I better not get any comments whatsoever about the subject on the matter. bTW did you guys know that Tristan is a font. I had to go look up names of fonts and Tristan seemed fits the category of both font and name. Hooray. I get to celebrate... JK no I won't. Also, I don't have a fetish for stalkers. Actually, it's with more of purple-haired girls... Spoiler for something I guess. That being said hope you guys enjoy.**

"Hey. It's alright." A father was comforting his twins, one boy one girl. as they had bruises and cut marks all over their face, with bandages. "I used to be bullied when I was young like you kids and your grandpa had to help me from time to time. Don't worry, it'll all be good by the end of the week. That's a promise."

"Hey, dad?" The little girl asks. "Can you tell us a story? Like how did you meet mom and when you two started dating?"

"That sounds like a good story. Please? It would be great!"

"Alright alright. But it's nothing too crazy."

A few minutes pass by and the two twins are fast asleep. The man stands up and turns off the light and whispers. "Good night Yukiko, Yukio." He closes the door behind him and walks downstairs to the sofa with a cup of iced tea is placed on the coffee table right in front of him. "Thanks Mizore. I really needed that after talking to the parents. It'll work out eventually."

Mizore sits down next and leans next to him. "Tristan. This reminds me of our time in high school. I don't want them to feel like someone is going to attack them at every corner. It was worse back then, but even still. I want them to be happy."

"It's those rogue monsters that are getting them. Everyone at school is nice to them and they have lots of friends. Just gotta find them, cept the priestess is really giving me a chance to do anything about it till now. Even she now sees that its a problem."

"Yeah. Hey honey. What story did you tell them tonight? It sounded like they really liked it from downstairs."

"Our time at Youkai Academy. With Tsukune, Moka, and all of our wacky adventures. You remember the times when we were young and didn't have so many responsibilities."

"But you're happy now, right?"

"Of course I'm happy. With you and the kids. What more could I ask?" Tristan sips the team realizing that it had a couples straw in it. "You're so clever Mizore. Why wouldn't you use that on your tests huh?"

Tristan tickles Mizore as the two were laughing which could be heard even out of the house.

* * *

A black haired boy with a green shirt and brown shorts under a blue jacket looks to his left with his blue and red eyes. A purple-haired girl in a white kimono outfit was sitting next to him as she was crying under the falling snow. Her eyes blue eyes with the hint of purple which was covered with tears.

The two were both under ten years, not knowing why… 'Why were they treated so poorly?' The boy bullied since he was young just because the way he was and the girl, rejected by the one she is longing for not 20 minutes ago. The black-haired boy saw what happened as he was with his dad, a scientist who was examining the white lilies which can affect the male species.

"Why would I? You're a monster!" The girl constantly thought about what had just happened.

The boy ruffles through his pocket and takes out a blue handkerchief and hands it to the girl who graciously accepts it. She wipes her face and calms down after the boy comforts her.

"Thank you." The girl spoke softly as she stood up. "I need to go now!"

And she ran off, probably somewhere else to drown her sorrows. The boy felt like he had seen her before but couldn't put his finger in it.

"tristan!" Tristan's dad calls him as he walks from the fields. He was short, fat, and had white skin. His hair was also white as wears his lab coat over a black shirt and brown pants." snow sorry for keeping you waiting. oh, what happened to your friend."

Tristan shrugs off his dad's pun as he was a pun fanatic. "She went off. Home. I guess. I'm not so sure. She wasn't doing so well." Tristan says while looking away.

"Oh. That's sad to hear. For all we know, she could've been an ice girlfriend." Tristan's dad jokes again.

"Dad. Stop. Let's just go back to the village if your done." Tristan blushes a bit as he puts his hood up.

"alright. we'll be taking one of my shortcuts. hang on tight." The scientist's left eye turns blue with an insane glow as the two teleported to a village. A village near the top of the mountains filled with the species of monsters known as 'Snow Women.'

"well I'm tired. i say we go and say hi to tsurara. maybe we'll finally be able to meet mizore. you always wanted to meet her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tristan looked down as they knocked on Tsurara's house. They entered only to find Tsurara sharpening an ice sword which was confusing.

"Ah. Tristan, Sans. (Tristan's dad.). It's good to see you two but you came at a really bad time. I have some business to deal with." Tsurara had the look of a youthful woman with purple silver hair which is tied up. She wore a white kimono that reminded Tristan of the girl from earlier.

"woah. what's going on? you look like someone messed up, mizore or something." Sans said.

"That's… Exactly what happened. As you know about us Snow Women. We have to get married early on and kids early. Mizore asked someone of they could be that special someone near the white lilies. She was turned down. Calling her a monster. I swear, I'm going to butcher that kid." Tsurara explains as Tristan walks up.

"Hey, Auntie Tsurara. Was she wearing a white kimono-like you and has purple hair?" This catches the attention of both of them. "I found her crying and offered her my handkerchief. Is she alright?"

"so that's was mizore? poor girl must've had her heart broken when she heard that. proud of you kiddo."

"Tristan…" Tsurara puts down her sword away from the two and hugs Tristan. "Such a sweet boy. How about you go see Mizore? She's in her room and she hasn't come out in quite a while."

Tristan looks at his dad who smiles. "go kid. tsurara and i are going to talk for a bit. adult talk."

Tristan understood as he walked through the house. He's been in the house many times but not once has he had not meet Mizore. The last door at the end of the hall, a place he hasn't gone into before beside Tsurara's room and knocks on the door.

Nothing happens as Tristan was about to knock again before the door opens slightly and Tristan sees those blue eyes.

"Hi, Mizore. I'm Tristan. Nice to meet you." Tristan introduced himself as Mizore just stood behind the door.

"You're Tristan? You're Uncle Sans and Aunt Frisk's… You were the one from back then."

"Yeah. Are you feeling alright? We could be friends! Friends always help each other." Tristan innocent smile sparked something as she opens the door.

"Are you sure? I'm a monster." Mizore opens up her arms and they turned into ice claws and Mizore's purple hair turned into ice shards. Tristan stood in awe as he closes his eyes. His skin started to fade away leaving white bones standing in front of Mizore. Tristan opens his dichromatic eyes with a faint glow.

"I'm an F-Class Monster. The Skeleton."

The F-Class Monster

By: NexusMC

Chapter 1: Pilot

(7 years later.)

"Tristan. You should really study for those entrance exams. You know those tests are always hard." Tristan's mom: Frisk stood in the doorway with fifteen-year-old Tristan being the first to lose in a game of Fortnite. Frisk was a tall woman with a blue and purple shirt and black pants under a white apron that said 'kiss the cook' on it.

"It's fine. If need, I'll just study last minute. It always works with me." Tristan takes off his headphones.

"I swear. You're becoming more like your dad," Frisk rubs her head.

"I took a practice test for tomorrow and Ariel is grading it right now. She should be done in just a few moments." Truth be told, Tristan's older sister, Arial came and showed Frisk the paper. Arial was the same height as Tristan and had long brown hair that went to the mid back area. She wore a white t-shirt with a cute bear on it, with blue jeans.

"Mom, he'll be fine. He got a 102%. He even found a spelling error so I gave him extra credit." Arial chuckles. "Oh. You're on stream with Uncle Asriel! How's the game?"

"Lost miserably. The mic is muted for now as he had to do a quick thing. So, mom. Don't worry about me. I'll do well at the entrance exams. And if the Student Council President of Yokai Academy says that I'll be fine then there should be no worry."

"TRISTAN! I'M BACK!" Asriel voice rang through the room from Tristan's headphones causing the three to cover their ears.

"Ow ow ow!" Tristan winces. "And the volume isn't high at all."

"I swear. Asriel is always doing something Goofy." Frisk says with a sigh. "Well. Don't stay up too late. You have to go in the morning."

"Got it, mom." Tristan puts on his headphones as thinks about it. "On second thought. Sorry, Azzy. Gotta leave the stream early."

"Oh, c'mon. We should at least win one before you go."

"Sorry, Uncle Azzy. I need to do something."

"Fine. Say hi to Frisk for me then."

"Will do. You do the same to Aunt Chara." Tristan turns off the computer and looks at his phone. A message pops up and he smiles. He puts on a black shirt and jeans before looking at a picture on his desk. "A new step. I'm heading out!

With that, Tristan teleports to the mountains. The town that he lived in is close by to the village of Snow Woman so going there wasn't a problem in the slightest. Tristan appears in front of white lilies. It brought good memories of his youth and he could just watch it. Mizore, a dear friend to him now after seven whole years… He wouldn't be able to see her for a while. He didn't want to dwell on the memories so he kept the trip through memory lane swift and brief and teleported back to the village of Skeletons.

'Mizore must be asleep right now. Don't wanna wake her.' Tristan walks through the village with stars in the sky and it brought him peace. Suddenly, he heard the rustling of grass and Tristan turns around to find a local gang in these parts. Lizardmen. They can't handle the cold so they don't terrorize other towns except for this one, particularly Tristan in general. Just because he won't bow down to them.

"Ah. Good to see you guys again. Charlie, how's the arm?" Tristan asks with a smug look.

"Shut up bastard. Your old man, here?" The leader tosses away his cigarette.

"Yeah. He's in his lab right now. Wouldn't want me to go get him right now, would you? That didn't work last time." Tristan bluffs. He knew that his dad was somewhere in the city visiting some friends.

"Don't even try. We gotta you surrounded." To that fact, more Lizardmen surrounded Tristan as a nervous sweat came down his neck. "You're just a skeleton! Why don't you just go grovel at our feet like the kind you are!?"

The leader dashes with a knife as Tristan moves sideways grabbing the arm and neck of his assailant. "Again and again. We go through this song and dance. Why don't you just shut up?"

"I should be saying that too you!" A knife touched Tristan's back. Without hesitation, the guy dropped and started to run away like the others.

"HE HAS THE THING!"

Tristan stands up and raises his arm before sighing and looks at the leader who saw the thing the thing that made his fellow comrades cower in fear. "Learn your lesson. I'm not as weak as I was once before. Don't underestimate me. Wanna live? Don't ever come again, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The leader hightailed it out of the village as Tristan sighs and falls onto the floor. He was exhausted as a figure was over him. He already knew who she was.

"Still not used to it, Tristan? It must take a lot of power out of you, doesn't it?" The girl asks. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and a black and white striped shirt that exposed her belly button with brown short shorts.

"Yep. It's draining, but I gotta keep on trying. What brings you here, Honō?" Tristan closed his eyes as the girl sits next to him. Honō Odokuro, a friend of Tristan who was one-year younger than he was and was graduating the next year. Constantly bullied

"Saw the thing right in front of my house. Why wouldn't I come out?"

"Fair point. I'm just so tired." Tristan puts his hands behind his head. His dichromatic eyes look at the full moon. "Probably not good if there are werewolves around here."

Honō chuckles at that joke before looking at her phone. "Don't you have the test in the morning? You should go home." Honō taps Tristan's face.

"Yeah. I will. Thanks, Honō. Good night." Tristan stands up and walks away before waving goodbye to his old friend. It would be a year before he sees her or Mizore again. 'No tears, Tristan.'

(The next day)

"Welp. I should've listened to mom. I barely passed." Tristan looks at his tests in his room not wanting to show his mom what he got. His older sister was in the room examining the tests seeing what he got wrong as she couldn't understand

"Um. The only reason you barely passed is that the rest of these questions were left blank… Ew! Is this drool?" Arial drops the paper as Tristan rubs his neck.

"Yeah. I was exhausted and could only do so many questions."

"You used the thing again?" Arial asks as Tristan nods. "Tristan. Dad told you not to use it unless you were in trouble."

"I was in trouble. Those lizard guys were here and I had to do something." Tristan goes through his closet. "Well they shouldn't be causing any more trouble for now. Now they know that I have it."

"Ok. Well, get your bag ready. The bus is coming tomorrow. And I won't be with you. I have to give a speech for orientation." Arial leaves the room as he packs his duffel bag. He packed his stuff and looks at the picture and puts it neatly in his side bag. Tristan was exhausted and couldn't think at all as he lands on his bed and falls asleep.

The next morning, Tristan woke up early and got into the Yokai Academy outfit which was a white shirt having with a high collar and a red bow-tie under a light-green uniform jacket that he left unbuttoned and a tan khaki-looking trouser pants. He grabbed his bags and waited for the bus and the door opens up revealing a very familiar figure.

"Hey, Nurari. How's it going?" Tristan asks as he sits down in one of the seats. Nurari was smoking his massive cigar as usual.

"It's doing ok. We're going to make another stop before we head there so buckle up."

The bus drove through a passageway where many turns were made and then we reached a house where another boy entered the bus. He had black hair and is light skinned. He wore the same outfit as Tristan wore. He seemed like he was bummed out about something as Tristan gets his attention by sticking out a pack of cigs.

"Oh sorry. I don't smoke." The boy says.

"Oh, it's chocolate. I hate smoking in general and got my dad to stop with this." Tristan unrolls the paper and a stick of chocolate came out as he hands it to the other guy. "Milk chocolate. My fav. Too bad I'm out now."

"The wrapping and box look like a cigarette." He bites into the chocolate. "It's really good."

"I know. Oh, where am I with my manners? I'm Tristan Shimano. Pleasure to meet you." Tristan introduces himself.

"Oh, Tristan? I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Tsukune? Alright. Well, we're going to be at the school soon, so buckle up." Tristan sits back at his seat and Nurari called Tsukune out.

"You're attending Youkai Academy?" Nurari asks.

"Ah yes!" Tsukune was definitely nervous.

"In that case, you had best prepare yourself now… hehehehe, when we come out of this loooooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. Youkai Academy is a veeerrrry horrifying school!"

"Nurari. Stop making him scared." Tristan says as he looks at his phone.

However before Tristan could add anything, the bus came out of the long tunnel and stopped.

"Hehe… We have arrived sonny boy… Be careful… And good luck Tristan."

With that, Tristan and Tsukune exited the bus and took a look at the view of the land. The thunder crashes before the school.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" Tsukune yells as Tristan covers his ears. "Th...There's no way, what a creepy place…! It's like a completely different world from before we entered that tunnel."

"Dude stop. I know that this place may seem weird but that doesn't mean anything in terms of their level of education, right?"

"You… Got a point I guess. But this place is freaky, seriously freaky. That's it. I'm going home! I've seen enough." Tsukune whines.

The two hear a noise behind them as Tristan and Tsukune turn around. It was a pink-haired girl riding a bike as she was riding straight at them.

"Gyaaa! Ohhh Nooo! Coming through!" Tsukune in instinct jumps away but Tsukune, on the other hand, can't dodge for shit as the girl on a bike crashes straight at him. Welp the next scene was weird to Tristan. Just downright weird.

So, the bike crashed into Tsukune. Ok. But Tsukune was trying to get up and somehow put his hand on the pink-haired girl's thigh. Tristan has seen some weird stuff, but this is starting to take the cake.

"...ow… I'm sorry. I got dizzy from my anemia… A...Are you okay?" The girl asks.

'Ok. So she had no control. Sucks. Let's help the two up.' Tristan thought as he walks to the two.

Tsukune looks at the girl and Tristan does the same. She was cute to both Tsukune and Tristan but the latter shrugs it off, but Tsukune gets a massive nosebleed normally seen in one of Alphys's anime.

"Ah, oh no. Blood…" Moka tries to wipe the blood with her handkerchief but then she starts to sniff it as Tristan stops.

"The scent of… blood. I… I… Can't…" Her legs were shaking. "I lose control when I smell that scent. I… I'm sorry but… It's just cuz. I'm a vampire."

'Oh no.' Tristan thought when he heard that and sees that Tsukune getting his blood sucked. Tristan pulls Tsukune away from the girl and he starts to overreact over the bite.

"MY BLOOD'S BEEN SUCKED! OUT OF NOWHERE I HAD MY BLOOD SUCKED!?" At this point, Tristan had enough and kicked Tsukune.

"Please. Shut the hell up. We have more important matters. A vampire…" Tristan gulps as he took a look at the vampire standing right in front of him. A legendary monster, S-Class standing right in front of him. "I'm sorry for the way my friend is reacting…" 'Please have mercy.'

"I'm sorry for the way that I acted. I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a Vampire."

"As in the S-Class? Please correct if I'm wrong. Known for their strength…" Moka nods as Tristan's legs were shaking as Tsukune stood up, prepared for another outburst but Tristan whispered into his ear. "Please not another outburst, Tsukune. It's really annoying."

"But. Dude a Vampire. The Bloodsucking monsters that hate crosses and garlic! How are you not terrified?"

"Trust me, dude. I'm terrified. But she seems harmless, so let's wing it for now." The two break up as Tsukune helps Moka's bike up.

The three walk to the school with a normal chat.

"Er… So you really hate our kind… vampires." Moka asked with a sad expression.

"Huh!? No, I wouldn't say that! I mean vampires are pretty unique!" Tsukune panics.

'Real smooth, Tsukune. You'll definitely get the ladies with that.' Tristan rubs his neck. "Vampires… Well, I don't have a problem. It's more of upper leveled monsters and how they act, not particularly towards any species. Guess what you call, fear. But you seem nice, Moka."

"That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" Moka made Tsukune blush.

"Oh. Right, Moka. I'm Tsukune Aono, pleased to meet you. This is Tristan Shimano."

"Pleasure to meet you." Tristan calmed down somewhat after seeing that the girl was not batshit crazy. 'Shit, I just made a pun. Dad would be proud.'

"I'm very pleased to meet you two, Tskukune, Tristan. When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me some more ok?"

"Sure," Tristan says trying to get Tsukune out of daydreaming.

The entrance ceremony was boring, as usual, Arial the new Student Council President gave a speech but most of the dudes weren't paying attention and paying attention to how she looked. Arial was a looker at the freshman and Tristan chuckles. Boring schematics later, Tristan and Tsukune were in the same classroom.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this but… This is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" The teacher explains. She had sandy blond hair shaped as cat ears while wearing a white blouse and an orange skirt. "The earth has already come under the control of humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans! And what more, some of you may know this. But our brethren from the underground surfaced about 20 years ago, with ambassador Asgore trying to pass laws for our monsters. Until then, at this academy, you will be studying "how to coexist with humans!"

Tristan let out a smile. Asgore is getting recognized for all of his hard work. He looked over next to Tsukune near the window to see that he was slightly panicking.

'What's with him? Almost like he's freaked out around monsters. Maybe he's not used to being around so many of them.' Tristan thought.

"So for that reason, as a school rule, you will live all your lives at this academy in human form!" Nekomone explains. "Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your "true form", understand!?"

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" One of the students ask.

"Don't be stupid," Tristan calls out as everyone looks at him. "During the great war, the humans were the ones that put the monsters underground. Which means that they could overpower us at any time."

"Oh, Tristan, right?"

"Yeah? That's my name."

"You know about the great war?" The teacher asks.

"My family would tell me and my sister, Arial about the war. Ms. Nekomone, we should back to introductions." Tristan says as Tsukune is freaking out even more...

"Ah right, I'm sorry. Here at Youkai Academy, the teachers, and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here!" Nekomone gets back on track. "Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them to death or something…"

That broke Tsukune as his mind stopped working and Tristan had to go and shake him. Tsukune was able to shake out of what he was thinking as the door opens.

"Excuse me." The door opens as a familiar figure came into the room and Tristan couldn't believe it as he stood up. The girl had long purple hair and was wearing a light brown skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant around her neck. She had a lollipop in her mouth and the blue eyes that made Tristan know immediately who it was.

"Mizore! You're here?" Tristan exclaims.

"Hi, Tristan." She slowly waves as she looked at the teacher. "Sorry I was late. I got lost after orientation."

"That's fine. You can sit in front of Tristian." Mizore sat in front of Tristan. There were silent whispers about Tristan's relationship with the cute girl as Ms. Nekomone was going to continue but the door open again.

"Excuse me." Someone entered the room again, this time. It was Moka. And this time, everyone's jaws dropped. Well except Mizore as she wasn't paying attention. The crowd turned into an outburst, they guys calling themselves lucky that both Moka and Mizore were in the class with them.

"...Mo….Moka…" Tsukune looks up as Tristan nonchalantly waved.

"Huh!? Tsukune….. Tristan?" Moka looked at the two.

"Tsukune! Tristan! We're in the same class!?" Moka hugged the two which pissed off everyone and Mizore gave Tristan a look. And he mouthed 'I have no idea'.

When class ended, Tristan walked to Mizore's desk.

"I had no idea that you were coming here. How come you didn't tell me?" Tristan asks while leaning on the wall.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and it looks like you're having fun," Mizore said as Tristan rubs his head.

"Oh, Moka? She crashed on poor Tsukune and then I was just… scared. Because she's a vampire." Mizore had a face like 'really'. "How about we go get a drink? There was a vending machine outside."

"Sure." Mizore stood up and immediately clings to Tristan's arm as he blushes and he could feel stares as he looks over to see that Tsukune had the same fate with Moka.

"Heh. Looks like a double date, then?" Tristan jokes as they went into the hall. Moka wanted to say something to Tristan but Mizore had a puffy face.

"No."

"Mizore… Don't be like that. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Oh, Mizore. I'm Moka." Moka introduced herself trying to get Mizore to open up.

"Mizore. Nice to meet you." Mizore was very quiet about it.

"Mizore is a bit shy around new people. She'll open up." Tristan looks at the girl clinging his arm. "C'mon Mizore. You're in high school now. Try opening up a bit. Yo, what's up with Tsukune."

"Hey!" The four look at a student that was walking towards them. He was the one was commented about eating humans.

"You're called Moka Akashiya, are you not!? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" The whole hallway was quiet.

"Something you want with her?" Tristan asks.

Saizou looks at Mizore. "And you're Mizore Shirayuki, right? What are you two beautiful ladies associating with guys like these?"

Saizou grabs Tristan and Tsukune each with one hand by the collar. Tristan's eyes were burning and he could see that Mizore was going to activate her claws but he stopped her.

The other classmates were commenting about Saizou, him being a rogue monster. Probably guessing that because of all of his piercings. Saizou drops the two and walks up to the two girls.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to these sort of trash? Why don't we go off somewhere just the two of us and have some fun?" Saizou asks.

"No. I would rather be with Tsukune." Moka says as she tries to go around Saizou.

"Same. Tristan. Are you ok?" Mizore asks with Tristan slowly raising a thumbs-up.

"I said why don't we go out for a bit!?" Saizou was getting impatient as he felt for some reason that he was getting lighter and a faint glow around him, with Tristan, grabs the guy's arm and tosses him toward the stairs.

"You heard the ladies. They don't want to go with you." Tristan helps Tsukune up and the four ran away.

"Is everyone alright?" Tristan asks once they get away.

"We're doing fine, thanks." Tsukune was trying to breathe again with Mizore slowly comforting.

"Well, that was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared," Moka says.

"Thank you, Tristan." Mizore hugs Tristan as he couldn't breathe.

"Mizore… STAHP!" After a while, Mizore did let go.

"Moka… Why are you so friendly to someone like me?" Tsukune nervously chuckles. "Even though I'm just a worthless mediocre guy…"

"DON'T SAY THAT… To me, you're not mediocre or worthless or anything Tsukune! Besides….. We're on blood sucking terms." Moka words made Tristan facepalm.

"Wait, Moka? So you're a vampire? Thought that was Tristan's excuse to be with you." Mizore had just put in another lollipop into her mouth.

"Yep. And Tsukune, you should be proud of yourself. It's way better than any of the blood I've drunk from the blood transfusion packs. It's full-bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

"What am I, food!?" Tsukune exclaims out loud.

"You're too loud Tsukune," Mizore said as she sighed. "Tristan. Can we get a drink?"

"Oh sure. Tsukune, Moka. We're going to leave and get something to drink." Tristan and Mizore waved as the two walked through the school.

"So, how did you find out that I was going to go to this school?" Tristan asks as he puts coins in the vending machine and passed a drink to Mizore and they sat in the shade.

"Mom was talking to your dad and the subject came up about which high school you were going to and I happened to overhear it. So I studied for the entrance exams and barely passed. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… Actually, I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about Arial and just following her and stuff. I didn't really put too much thought into it I guess." Silence and tension were in the air. "Wanna go explore the school?"

"Like a date? Smooth Tristan." The two chuckles as they explored the school on a 'date'. There were statues, a nice cafeteria that had good food which Tristan and Mizore had lunch, and they took a look at the dormitories.

The two said goodbye and Tristan found out that he was living next to Tsukune. Tristan had so time before 11 so he set up his laptop and drawing tablet, but he realized something.

"The hell is the wifi password?" So Tristan went out the door and talked to multiple people who were in their monster forms and he was talking to some of the people for the wifi password. After a while, Tristan found an upperclassman that had the password.

"Yo. Some of the people downstairs said that you had the wifi password? I kinda need it for my computer."

"Oh sure. But you kinda have to show me your monster form." Tristan gave a confused look. "C'mon. I'm the one who set it up. I should get something in return."

"Isn't it against the school rules to tell other people our monster forms?"

"If that's how you wanna play it, good luck using your computer without wifi." The upperclassman started to turn around as Tristan sighed and went into his monster form. "Oh. A skeleton, eh? Not many skeletons have the audacity to show up at one of these schools. But a deal is a deal. You can even check on your phone to see that it's legit."

"Thanks." Tristan's phone connected and he went back to his room where he stayed for the rest of the night.

The next day, Tristan's day started out normally. Getting ready and he was on the path by himself walking to the school. That was when a certain man came up to him.

"Saizo. What do you wan-!" Saizo grabs Tristan's collar and smashes him at a wall.

"You're Tristan, right? The skeleton?" Everyone heard him as they all had stared. "I still owe for throwing me yesterday. And when I learned you were the F-Ranked Monster, that made me furious."

"What does it matter to you? Rank shouldn't mean shit…" Tristan tries to move away but is struggling against Saizo's strength.

"Your species is the lowest of the low! You're the reason the F-Rank even exists. You have no right to look at me like that." Saizo punches Tristan in the stomach as he drops to the floor coughing. Tristan's eyes were burning. It was burning so much that Tristan couldn't stay in his human form, revealing his skeleton form in front of everyone to see.

"Well looky here. That upperclassman was telling the truth. And now everyone knows the trash you are. You should just die now that everyone knows who you are."

With that Saizo left and some punks came to Tristan as he was struggling to stand. He looks up.

"What do you… want?" He was responded with a kick in the face.

"Trashbags shouldn't be talking to us monsters." They were laughing. "We'll be back for you, skeley."

Tristan was left alone as the other students were silently whispering and avoiding trying to help him. He took a minute to recover and stands up and turning back into his human form. He dusted himself and examined his clothes.

"Ah great. Now I gotta go change." Tristan teleported back to his dorm and changed his clothes and saw a black cap near the desk and put it on. 'No one would recognize me with this I guess.'

He went out, this time seeing Mizore waiting outside the dorm room

"Mizore? Isn't this the boy's dormitory? What brings you here? And how did you know which was my room." Tristan says keeping his composure.

"Your nose looks swollen and blood is coming out." She got out a tissue and wiped it.

"Thanks. But you didn't answer the question."

"Heard that people found out you were a skeleton. I was worried about you and wanted to see if you were ok." Mizore had one of her hands turn into ice claws. "Who was it? That Saizo guy. I'll kill him."

"No no. Don't worry about… it." Tristan trails off as he sees Tsukune talking to Moka with a duffel bag before running away. "What's up with Tsukune?"

Mizore looks over and she sees Saizo in the distance. "Look! It's Saizo. She's coming towards Moka! She's in trouble. We got to help her."

"Yeah!"

Without thinking, Tristan and Mizore went dashing to where Saizo was as he started to take advantage of Moka.

'Isn't she a vampire? Why isn't she fighting back?' Tristan thought as he extends his left arm which made a levitating bone appear and tosses while Mizore tosses an ice dagger it as Saizo who just transformed into his monster form which was a giant lizard.

"Moka!" Tsukune's voice could be heard.

"Tsu… Tsukune!" Moka calls out? "Why!? Why did you come back!?"

"Moka… There's something I want to say."

"The scum says… it wants to say something? I believe I warned you not to come near Moka again…" Saizo comments as he was distracted only to feel pain in his back. "The hell! Tristan? You're with a snow woman?"

He turns around to see that Tristan and Mizore had caught up.

"Time for payback for earlier," Tristan says. "Mizore. I would like to ask you that you stay back."

"Sure."

"Tristan! Didn't I make myself clear? You need to learn your place!"

Saizo starts to attack Tristan who cleverly dodges away and summons twin bones, one of each hand and starts to smack the Saizo at any chance. Saizo was grunting in pain as he tried for another alternative. Saizo looks at Moka and Tsukune and sees that they were running away. "Hey get back here!"

Saizo's speed is amazing as he caught up almost immediately and then the next part was shocking. Tsukune took off the rosary that was hanging around Moka's neck and a massive energy wave came from where she stood. Moka's hair even turned silver and her eyes were red.

"Holy shit. She is really a vampire." Mizore says.

"Just like the legends, red eyes! And intense supernatural energy! This is… This is a super vampire!?" Saizo was shivering.

"What's wrong rogue one… You… want me right!? Just try and take me… by force. Here. Won't you?" The silver-haired extends out her hand as Saizo tries to grab her, only for a split second, she grabbed Saizo's hand. "Attacking me with just this degree of power? You had better know your place!"

Moka shot a lightning-swift kick at Saizo's face straight through the graveyard. The impact was devastating and debris was everywhere.

"A low-class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make a decent opponent in a contest of strength." Monks grunts as Tristan and Mizore approach the two.

"You two ok?" Mizore asks.

"We're fine, Snow Woman. Skeleton." Tristan stood firmly. "You're not like others of your kind. You have a power. An ancient power. Stay aware of your surroundings."

"I will."

Moka walks slowly towards Tsukune and they whisper a few words before Moka puts the rosary around her neck and her hair turns pink again and loses consciousness. Mizore pulls Tristan away from the scene.

"C'mon. We should go give them some privacy."

"Right." Tristan follows Mizore to school and had a though. 'Mizore seems a lot more outgoing these days. Was it our date yesterday? Whatever it is, this year is going to be crazy."

Later that day, Tristan is running away from some bullies as he sees Tsukune running away from Moka.

"Trying to get your blood again?" Tristan asks out loud.

"Yeah! Help me!"

"Wish I could, but outrunning my own posse at the moment. I'll send you a transfusion bag later though." Tristan opens a nearby window and sees Mizore giving the OK as he slides down an ice slide landing next to her.

"Thanks as always, Mizore. Where would I be without you?" Tristan asks.

"Probably running for dear life. Let's go eat!"

Tristan chuckles as he noticed a piece of paper smacks his face. He takes it off and looks at it with his dichromatic eyes. 'What's this?'

He tries to read it, but puts it in his pocket. It wasn't important at the moment.

 **People tell me that my writing is shit. Maybe that's why it barely takes anytime for me to write thee chapters. Nah. That's not it at all. Hmm. Welp, don't have much to say. Also, I got the idea because in ever saw any skeletons in Rosario Vampire and Sans is just awesome in Undertale and probably my favorite character in that whole game. That being said, two chapters in one week. Well try to have it up by next Monday. No promises. This is NexusMC signing out! Stay classy!**

Two hooded figures stood outside the school. **Do not use wingding translator as it contains spoilers at the moment. Please wait until further notice.**

"✂🏱 ✌🏱💧 ✋❄🕯💧 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✌ 💧🏱 👍✋✌ 💣 💧❄ ✌💧 ✌ ✋✞ 👎📬 💣✌✡👌 ✌ 💧📫 ✌ 😐 ✌ 💣 💧❄ 🕈✋❄ 🕆 ✋✈🕆 ✌👌✋ ✋❄✋ 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 💣✌😐 ✌ ✡ 💧👍✋ ❄✋💧❄ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ ❄✌😐 ❄ 💣💧 ✞ 💧✍✂"

"✂🕈 🕈 ❄❄✌ 👌 💣 👍✌ 🕆 📬 💣✡📬📬📬 ✋💧 💧 ✋💧 ❄ ✌💧 🕈 📬✂"

"✂ 👌✌👎 💣 ✞ ✌ 👎 🕈 💣✌✡ ✌✞ ❄ 👍 ✌ ❄ ✌👌 ❄ ✠❄ ❄🕈 🕈 😐💧📬 ✌ 👎 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ 💣 ✌💧❄ ✡ ❄✍✂"

"✂ ❄ ✋ ✡ ❄📬 🕈 ✌❄ ✞ ✋❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✡🕯 ✌ ❄ 📪 🕈 ✌✞ ❄ 🏱 ❄ 👍❄ ✋❄📬✂"


	2. Confession

**I feel like I need to come up with different names for these titles because they may spoil something... Nah. I think I'm good. Hey guys, how's it going? So I know that I promised that I'll do two last week but then my parents surprised me with a trip and zoom we were off. So does end of the month count? Well for some of you guys, it's already August. Eugh. School starts this week, but I got this chapter done before then so that's good! Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the F-Class Monster.**

"Do they really have to do this so early in the morning and before class?" Tristan yawns as he sees the pink-haired vampire, Moka fighting with a blue-haired succubus, Kurumu that were previously attacking the group yesterday. Moka's other form had come out during the fight and Tsukune protected Kurumu from Moka.

"Tristan." The sudden tap on his shoulder made him jump as he turned around to see Mizore standing there. "You jump really high, you know that? And you scare easily."

"Nah. It was just sudden is all. Just watching Moka and Kurumu fighting over Tsukune. It's actually quite amusing."

"And Moka is drinking Tsukune's blood again." The two chuckle before realizing that Moka is sucking a bit too much. "Oh dear. I think Tsukune is going to die at the rate."

"I got it." Tristan opens his book bag and takes out a transfusion kit with O- blood, and heads over. Moka who had finished drinking Tsukune was satisfied but she realized that Tsukune wasn't looking so hot.

"Ah, Tsukune! What's wrong?" Moka calls out all panicky.

"It's because you drank too much of his blood. Here, Tsukune. You can rest here." Kurumu lays Tsukune's head on her chest which made his nose bleed as a faint blue aura surrounds him. "Huh? Tsukune? You're blue?"

"What's going on?" Moka asks as Tsukune is quickly pulled away from the two and now laid on the ground with Tristan transfuses the blood into the boy until the pack was empty.

"Welp Tsukune. You doing alright? Because with all that blood, you're going to be sore for a while. Moka and Kurumu, shouldn't do anything to you for a while. I'm not a medical expert but I know when something could be fatal."

"Ugh. Thanks, Tristan. You're a lifesaver." Tsukune slowly gets up and rubs the bite mark.

"Moka. You're drinking way too much of Tsukune's blood. Don't go overboard, because Tristan might not be there to save him next time." Mizore said.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune that I went overboard." Moka bows apologetically.

"Yeah. You could've killed my future husband as well." Kurumu acted all high and mighty.

"Kurumu, you're to blame as well. You made his nose bleed with your boobs. You're equally responsible for this." Mizore said as well.

"I'm sorry," Kurumu spoke softly that time.

"Good. Now let's head to class. We have PE first period today." Tristan says as the five walk to school and they overhear someone talking.

"Hey did you hear? We're getting a new PE teacher and a new Science teacher. Turns out that they're a couple and they're both from the underground." One girl says in front of them.

"I heard that they're both girls. A lesbian relationship is so rare these days. They must really be happy together." A second girl added.

"I hear that they were highly respected in the underground. Like serving for the royalty." A guy said.

"They're a lesbian couple from the underground and they served the royalty? PE and Science? Why does that sound familiar? Hmm. A monster couple, lesbian, and associated with royals? There is only two that fit the credentials and they both love anime… OH, MY GOD, I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Tristan yells out loud while his dichromatic eyes start to glow in excitement.

"Hmm? You know the two? Well, your parents are from the underground. They must be really good friends then if you knew them so well," Moka said as Tristan didn't respond.

"Oh yeah. You did say on the first day that you and the student council president are from the underground, right? It's weird that you're related to her at all. She looks really good looking."

"Even better than you Kurumu?" Mizore says with a smirk.

"What? No! Obviously, I'm the best looking in this whole school, right Tsukune?" Kurumu clings to Tsukune's arm which makes Moka have a pouty face.

"Hey, Kurumu! That's not fair. Tristan said not to do anything for a while." Moka says as she tries to pull Tsukune away.

"Ah! Guys! It hurts!" Tsukune whines but the two girls ignore his plea and they continue their tug-o-war session until Mizore tosses two ice kunais near the faces and they broke off. She turns around to see that Tristan was still in hyped mode.

"Tristan. Are you alright? You've been quiet for a while." Mizore asks as she nudges Tristan before he squats down. Suddenly he jumps up full of energy.

"UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE OUR NEW TEACHERS! WOOH! THIS IS THE BEST SCHOOL YEAR!"

The F-Class Monster

By: NexusMC

Chapter 2: Confession

Tristan was right on the money on the new PE teacher which made the other students happy seeing that the new teacher was not a perv like Kotsubo. The new teacher was a tall red-haired woman with an eyepatch over her left eye. She had a beautiful face and wore a blue tracksuit, similar to the red tracksuits that the students were wearing. Tristan had his tracksuit but he left the jacket zipper unzipped for special reasons. Mizore just had her normal sweatshirt with the red pants and had a lollipop in her mouth as usual.

"Alright punks. Listen up!" She stood up, straight like a military general and had a tone that made everyone stand up straight. "The names Undyne and I'm going to be your Physical Education teacher! You don't slack off then we'll be good friends."

"Also don't make fun of anime! That's a touchy subject!" A voice came out but no one saw it except one other person.

"Shut up Tristan! We discussed it! Now, we're going to be running laps! Nothing too hard. So 5laps around the whole school!" That made everyone gasps as they all stood still. Undyne summons a bunch of spears behind her. "Hey! Didn't I make myself clear! Start running!"

And with that, the whole class started running around the school with Undyne running after them for 'motivation'. After how long it's been, everyone was on the floor gasping for air with Undyne still fine.

"Undyne! C'mon! It's the first day!" Tristan yells as Mizore makes a couple ice cubes in the shade for herself. "Mizore. Please. Help me…"

"Sure." Mizore tosses an ice cube at Tristan which melts on his hair as he gave her the 'really' look.

Undyne notices Tristan and walks over and picks him up with her massive strength as he was a shrimp compared to her being 7 feet.

"Hey, Tristan! How are you doing? You having fun in high school?"

"Good. It's been fun so f-far. Just… I need to ask you something real quick. Please let me lay down, I'm going to hurl if we do this any longer." Undyne drops Tristan onto the floor as he grunted in pain.

"Ok! Break time is over! Now, we're going to start with the real workout!" The whole class groans.

"You still think that

"Celebrating was a mistake! I still can not believe in the slightest that Uncle Papyrus wanted to join the royal guard with Undyne training forcing us to work down to the bone!" A spear was thrown next to Tristan's head as others agreed. "THAT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!"

Arial looks from her classroom, seeing Tristan's class suffering from Undyne's workout. She had just finished a worksheet that the new science teacher, Alphys had just give them and goes up to the classroom to turn it in.

"Good job, Arial. Also. The principal asked for you right now. You can go on ahead. This was everything for the class."

"Thanks, Alphys." Arial walks out of the room and goes through the halls till she reached the principal's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

The principal was a mysterious figure, not many know a lot about him as he had his hood up at all times. "Ah yes, Arial. We have… Supervisors coming soon. They're here to take a look at the school, trying to make sure that the school is going well. That's why I need you."

"Sir. It would be an honor to help to make this school look great. As student counc-"

"That's not what I meant. Outside sources say that one of them is a spy… From an organization that collects S-Class monsters or those with special abilities. I want you to keep tabs on the supervisors who seem suspicious at all and report them to me."

"Sir? That seems like a bit much for me. I'm the student council president. I-"

"Because you're the student council president is why I'm asking you for this task." The principal interrupts once again. "This is for the safety of your classmates, underclassman, and your younger brother. Not many Skeletons have his power. He'll definitely be a target."

"I-I…" Arial is conflicted with herself about the situation. Never has she ever done this, and now she's about to go spy on some people for the sake of everyone, including her own brother. She felt pressure as she makes her next decision. "I'll do it. I'll watch over them."

"Good. That is all."

Tristan's rest of the day did not go as well as he wanted to, but he digressed. Near the end of the class day, Ms. Nekomone had announced that students would be joining a club and thus they should all go to the gym to see what clubs were in store. Tristan and Mizore decided to head there together and checked out a few clubs like video games, tools, and other whatnot. One of them was using a flamethrower so Tristan had to protect Mizore from the flames.

"Those assholes. I told them not to use the flamethrower because of you. Guess they were aiming towards me mostly." Tristan sighs as Mizore lets go of Tristan.

"Yeah. Those guys were real jerks… Thanks, Tristan. You're being a real hero ever since we've been coming

"Alphys? What brings you here?" Tristan asks the short science teacher who was in front of a booth.

"Oh, Tristan! I was looking over the anime club as all clubs need a supervisor and the previous one just retired last year." Alphys explains as she looks at Mizore. "Oh. You must be Mizore. Sans would often talk about how you two were inseparable. How about you guys join the anime club?"

"Inseparable?" Tristan wonders out loud. "Anyways. We going to look around a little more before we make a decision. But we'll keep it in mind." The two walk away.

"You know that I hate anime right?" Tristan sighs and nods.

"You don't hate anime, Mizore. You hate the girls in it… Well we checked out all the clubs and I gotta say. The newspaper club that Ms. Nekomone caught my interest."

"Yeah. You occasionally like reading those and that one time, you made an article about Snow Woman. It actually changed some people perspective on the case. If I could do the same then I'll join as well if you're doing it." Mizore stretches a bit as the two walked out to near the pool. "Hey. Isn't that Moka and Tsukune? Kurumu is also there."

"Yeah. Looks like them… I hear that the swim club is popular for some reason." The two looked at Moka closely.

"Does Moka have grey hair?" Two seconds later they realized. "She's fighting someone!"

"And she's near the pool!" Tristan and Mizore head over to find Moka had dived into the pool. "Shit! Mermaids!" Tristan reveals his skeleton form and looks through the pool to see figures with tails. However, he sees a figure trying to kick the other mermaids and clenches his fist before raising it high.

Moka was launched out of the water with the leader Mermaid jumping after her. That's when Moka punched the mermaid down to the ground. Tristan who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings was about to be jumped by other mermaids before Mizore and Kurumu protect him.

"Thanks!" Tristan says while having Moka still levitating.

"To take the bait and be caught so simply… you have to be a fish! Now realize your place!" Moka kicks the rest of the mermaid girls around her but one of them landed on Tristan with his hand going down forcing Moka to go down straight into the pool.

"Damn it!" Tristan stops the connection and summons a bridge of bones but it wouldn't reach Moka in time but Mizore changed the whole pool to ice and Moka landed safely on the ice. Tristan swiftly gets the mermaid off him and dashes to Moka. "You alright. You were in there for a while."

"I'm alright Skeleton. Your assistance wasn't asked but needed. The snow girl saved me from suffering. Thanks. As for you!" Moka slaps Tsukune's face.

"Hey!? What are you doing to Tsukune?" Kurumu tried to help Tsukune.

"The other Moka cried… Due to her inferiority complex being different from others, she blamed herself… for not being able to swim… She's always had to live with being hurt in human society like that!" Moka had a furious tone. "The kind of men who are unable to think about anything but themselves have no right to come near me! Stay out of my sight… Tsukune!"

Moka walked away with the rosary in her hand leaving Tristan and the others by themselves.

"Oh dear. Moka was really pissed off with you, Tsukune." Mizore says. "Did she say that she didn't want to do this, Tsukune?" Tsukune was silent but nodded. "That makes sense."

Moka didn't show up for a few days during class. And Tsukune wasn't in the brightest of moods with Tristan and Mizore doing some secret work behind the scenes and a few days later, Moka came back with a smile on her face like nothing ever happened.

A few days later, an incident with Gin occurred with him peeping on girls and blaming it on Tsukune. After evidence and fighting Gin who turned out to be another S-Class monster, the Werewolf, Tsukune was found innocent of all of his previous misdeeds and Gin was never heard from again. Until the next day where he was found bruised and bloody all over his body. A few weeks later, 20 people were going around the school examining all of the students doing their work.

Arial who was with the 20 people and keeping an eye on them as she had her eyes on two people who both were silently talking to each other when they saw the students in PE class. One female and one male. The lady had glasses and wore a grey business suit and a pen that wrapped up her hair saying that she didn't care about her work too much. The other was a man with an eye patch that covered his left eye. His hair was a green color that matched his suit with a red tie. Before she could take note on the two, someone had bumped into her and she fell down on the ground. Panicking, she fumbles her stuff only to see someone reaching their hand to help. She looks up to see a young man. He had messy brown hair. He had a white shirt with a black coat jacket and black pants. He wasn't particularly muscular but had a good looking face.

"Are you alright?" The guy asks as Arial blushes and stands up with the other guy's assistance. He hands her the clipboard and all of the notes as Arial straightens herself. "Student Council President is having it a bit rough, ain't it?" His accent wasn't Japanese but rather an English one.

"Ah yes. Thank you. All of the stuff here has been really tiring and guess I just zoned out and didn't pay attention. Oh. I'm Arial if you didn't remember."

"Course I'll remember a pretty face like you. The name is Fuzen." Fuzen introduces himself with a casual bow causing Arial to chuckle. She, however, noticed that Fuzen wasn't taking notes of the place.

"Yeah. If I may ask, why aren't you taking notes? Won't you get in huge trouble for that?"

"Who me? No, I'm not an official overseer. I'm with another guy right now as he's showing me the basic ropes. Had to get some kinda job, am I right?" The guy rubs his neck a bit. "Say. Wanna get lunch later? Hear that you guys have amazing food."

"Sure… Wait. I feel like this is leading to illegal stuff." Arial had a nervous sweat.

"Don't worry. I'm still 17. Just graduated college way earlier than I was supposed to. So what do you say? I really want to get to know you."

"Well if that's the case. Sure. That would be great."

Tristan was weirded out, to say the least. All of the overseers have been giving him an evil look despite him doing a test normally but for some reason, a person would come close to him and then walk off to another person and whisper about something and it happened constantly.

'Can these guys not look at me every two seconds? It's distracting!' Tristan twitched a bit as he continued his test until the class ends and he sighs as he was walking towards the cafeteria. That's where he saw Arial talking to another dude as he moved to a corner. 'Well this makes up everything that happened today.'

Tristan takes out his phone and it glows blue and it levitates over the two while recording the scene. Arial is chuckling and she does a sign that only Tristan can tell. She would put her hair behind her ears, something that would be a nervous reflex but to Tristan… It meant that she was really into someone and Tristan brings the phone back to himself and stopped recording.

'I shouldn't make fun of this…' Tristan looks in front of him and walks away. He goes outside near the graveyard and sees two people walking behind him. They were people that would constantly harass him when no one important was around and Tristan tries to lose them but realizes that many other people were following him, cutting off any means of escaping. He eventually stops when he sees that he was trapped in a circle. "Jeez. Do you guys really have to do this during exams?"

They were silent but they nevertheless turned into their monster forms. A Frankenstein, Zombies that made up a majority, and a lizardman. Tristan sighs as he summons a singular bone shaped like a katana and holds it with two hands in an upward stance. First things first, two blue bones impale the massive Frankenstein as it struggled to move but to no avail. This left the zombies and the lizardman as Tristan teleported in front of the lizardman and immediately slices him before a kick upwards and a final with a levitating bone slamming him to the ground. The lizardman is slammed into the tree recovering from the sudden attack while Tristan dealt with the zombies.

Tristan's attacks didn't hurt all that much to the zombies as Tristan did his best to incapacitate them but to no avail. Zombies couldn't really feel anything and Tristan slashes barely did anything as he then summons a cage of bones and then slams them all into it while looking at the lizardman,

"Seriously. What were you guys thinking? That didn't take too much eff-" *Thump Tristan gets smacked on the head by the Frankenstein who had gotten out and falls down.

"Little effort my ass." The lizardman said. "We aren't getting enough pay for this." He looks at Frankenstein.

"Hey, Shingo. What should we do with the others that are trapped?"

"Leave the zombies, Noboru. It isn't worth the extra effort to go and help them out of their prison. Plus, we can get more money for our troubles."

The giant monster agrees and drags the unconscious Tristan to an unknown area. They go for a while, eventually leading to a warehouse that looked abandoned where the Frankenstein tossed Tristan and the Lizardman got a nearby bucket of water and splashed Tristan awake.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Tristan wakes up, jumping on his feet before rubbing his head. "Ow! That hurt a lot. That was a cheap shot you know."

"You're quite talkative for someone in your situation. We could've killed you at any time but we didn't. Plus your trapped in this warehouse." Shingo said.

"But you didn't kill me. Which was your mistake!" Tristan takes out his bone katana and prepares before something wraps around him. "What?"

Tristan gets pulled off into the shadows with a yell as a bag of money is thrown to Noboru and Shingo. Shingo picks it up and looks into it.

"Hey! This isn't all of the money that you promised us! You trying to rip us off or something."

"You got what you were promised. Plus, you shouldn't be worrying about that right now. I would recommend that you should go back and start packing your stuff."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Assaulting and killing a fellow student in a teachers presence is grounds for expulsion. I recommend that you go before there is any trouble."

"Huh? But we just did what you told us! Plus, we haven't killed anyone to teacher's prior knowledge!" Noboru states.

"What do you mean? When teachers find out about Tristan's dead body… you two will definitely be expelled."

"D-Dead body!? Don't tell me that you're going to kill him!" Shingo said but there was silence beside the muffles of Tristan trying to escape.

Shingo and Noboru in fear dash away from the scene, leaving Tristan in the abandoned building all by himself.

"What kinda beef do you have with me? I did nothing wrong!" Tristan yells while he was getting crushed. He looks at the face of his assailant. "Never mind. You ugly."

"Be witty. Even near the end of your life."

"My friend Hono did say that one day, my mouth was going to get me killed. So technically it is coming true." Tristan smirks.

"Your sin though is for a different reason."

"The hell are you talking about? The only thing that I did to you was mock you quietly. That's about it."

"This is about that girl that you hang around with."

"Mizore? What's wrong with me hanging around with… oh… You fucking pervert! You touch her and your dead! You hear me Kotsubo! You are dead!" Tristan turns into his skeleton form as he was being crushed by the thing around him.

* * *

Mizore has been looking for Tristan for a while now because she noticed that other people have been looking at him for quite some time now and she could tell that he was stressed out during the whole test. So, she explored the school, looking for Tristan and she was getting paranoid until she saw the cage with students with defeated looks.

'They're the most likely ones to know where Tristan is at right now. These guys look like the type of people that bully Tristan as well.' Mizore thought as she walked to the cage and a zombie looks up at her.

"Well. What a beauty we have here? What brings you here to our prison?" The zombie asks with a smile as Mizore grabs him by the collar and pulls him out of the prison and tossing him to the ground. This alerts the others as they look to see what just happened.

"Cut the shenanigans! I'm not in the mood to play games. Where is Tristan?" Mizore said with ice claws replacing her hands.

"The skeleton? Why should we tell you? And you don't scare us. We don't feel any pain so torture isn't an option." Mizore raised her claws at the zombie's head.

"You don't feel pain but your still zombies. Stabbing you through the pain should do the trick." A nervous sweat slides down the zombie's neck. "I'll do it to all of you, so I'll ask you nicely right now! Where is Tristan? Where did you take him?"

"I don't know exactly but Shingo knows. We were blindfolded so we don't know where but its a warehouse. An abandoned warehouse that isn't that far from here. That's all I know, ok! Don't kill me!" The zombie shouts as Mizore nods and dashes towards a direction away from the school only to be stopped by Kurumu as she was coming down from the sky.

"Mizore! Tristan was taken away to an abandoned warehouse. I found the guys that took him, a Shingo and a Noboru. We gotta go save him! They said that Tristan was going to die!" Kurumu's words caused Mizore to shiver a bit.

"Where is it?"

"Follow me!"

Kurumu spreads her wings and Mizore followed the blue-haired succubus to an abandoned warehouse. It was rough around the edges and the windows were broken. Moss grew out of the building and a scream could be heard from the warehouse.

"Let go of me you piece of shit! You won't get away with this!"

"I will. In a few hours, your body will be in front of the whole school to see. It's obvious with the kind you are. Skeletons… So weak."

At this point, Mizore and Kurumu busted into the door with Tristan in his skeleton form getting crushed from a tentacle. They looked at the figure to see a massive Kraken within the room with a familiar face. It was Okuto Kotsubo, the PE teacher and Mizore's first instinct was to throw anything at his way in order to save Tristan as she could hear the bones cracking and Tristan's screams of agony.

Mizore throws ice projectiles in order for some way to save Tristan before dashing in with ice claws and Kurumu comes in with her elongated claws. Kotsubo had no reaction to the threat as he smacks Kurumu but grabs Mizore as she tries to stab the tentacle with her claws but he grunted.

"You came to me, Mizore. So what was that about you going to kill me, Tristan?" Kotsubo had a smug face as Tristan yelling in both anger and pain. He was furious. He sees that Mizore was also suffering as well and passed out from the pain and the worst thing was that he couldn't do anything about it. He looks around seeing if there was something that could help them. Kurumu was doing her best to try and save one of the two but had a hard time with the number of limbs that Kotsubo had. That and he was against the wall so he had no blind spots.

"This bastard. I can't get close." Kurumu curses at herself slowly when the door opens revealing Moka and Tsukune. "Tsukune? Moka? How did you guys find us?"

"Shingo told the teachers about what happened and we overheard them. We came as fast as we can!" Tsukune says as Kotsubo chuckles.

"It'll be done before it's too late. How about I start with you, Moka!?" A tentacle is stretched out towards Moka as Tsukune grabs Moka aside to save her and somehow pulled off the rosary at the same time. The same enormous energy rushed out of Moka and the silver-haired Moka appeared. "The vampire? Luckily I made plans for someone just like you!"

"What?" Everyone shouts out as Kotsubo pulls a lever causing everyone to drop into a pool, one of Moka's weaknesses.

"Shit! Fighting dirty!" Moka let out before falling into the pool. She was getting weaker bit by bit and Tsukune who was the only one not fighting went inside the water to pull Moka out near the edges where a small walkway was being used. She drops down to one knee as Kotsubo is laughing.

"AHAHAH! This is water! My domain! You vampires are nothing against me!" Kotsubo laughs as Moka is pissed off.

"Bastard. He knew he couldn't win! We need some way to get him out of the water." Kurumu says as she looks around. That was when she saw it. The thing that can turn the battle into their favor. An oil drum, hoping that it was full Kurumu stabs a hole into revealing that it indeed had oil and start opened the lid before dropping it into the pool.

"What? Oil? Ah! My eyes! It's burning my eyes!" Kotsubo was taken back and jumped out rubbing his eyes as Tsukune had the idea.

"Oil and water don't mix! Good thinking Kurumu!" Kurumu nods as Moka had just finished recovering.

"You need to know your place you bastard!" Moka dashed towards Kotsubo and kicks him in the face forcing him to let go Tristan but Mizore was still caught by her hair that is sucked up by well Kotsubo's suckers. (That sounded wrong.)

Kotsubo had recovered and squirted ink at Moka and Kurumu in a last-ditch attempt to escape and they were stuck in the slippery ink, unable to move for a bit. Tristan couldn't stand up, his ribs and bones were nearly crushed. Skeleton's would already be dead at this point, but something was urging himself to keep on going. His body and pain felt like it was going to die. His eyes closed as Tsukune tries to shake him back into life but Tristan wasn't able to breathe.

Tristan looked around him to see nothing but darkness. He had no strength to keep on going. He figured that he was going to die, that was how skeleton's live. They normally don't live that long… but something was in front of Tristan. It was red… and a few words rushed through his mind.

But it refused...

Tristan felt something in his body, something to keep on fighting and he stood up and his red eye started to glow more. Soon, Tristan couldn't feel any of the pain that he had through his body and looked at Kotsubo.

'Thanks dad. You've given me the power to save the people that I care about the most.' Tristan looked up to see Kotsubo escaping and Tristan's first instinct was to jump out of the hole and run after Kotsubo. The pain started to come back slowly but Tristan didn't want to give up. He was filled… with determination. Tristan chased Kotsubo to near the edge of a nearby cliff that dropped into the sea near the school.

"You have nowhere to run, Kotsubo! Let Mizore go or so help me, I am going to make you have the worst time in your entire life!" Tristan yells.

"Oh really? And what can a skeleton like you do against me? You're just an F-Class monster! Weaker than those humans in the outside world! What can you do against me?" Tristan yells as he raised his hand and something appeared that made Kotsubo shiver in his feet. "What is that? You shouldn't have something like that! The power coming from that! How do you, a skeleton have something like that?"

"Hard work that my dad made. Years of studying and finally. This was made. The Gaster Blaster! An anti-human made weapon made for well-killing humans. But it works just fine with other monsters, like yourself."

The gaster blaster opens its mouth and a white light is being charged from the mouth. Kotsubo as a last-ditch effort hangs Mizore over the edge.

"Shoot that at me and Mizore falls. And we both don't want that, do we?" Tristan is taken back as he grunts.

"You bastard. Hostage taking?" Tristan grits his teeth as he planed something. He puts one hand behind his back and Mizore turned blue when suddenly a blue energy spear cuts through Mizore's hair giving Tristan everything he needed to bring Mizore into his arms and she wakes up.

"Tristan? Is that you?" Mizore softly speaks as Tristan nods.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that. I'm going to beat this guy into a pulp. It'll only be a second." Tristan carries Mizore in a bridal stance as the Gaster Blaster shoots its laser at Kotsubo with a massive explosion near the edge.

Kotsubo is sent flying to who knows where and Tristan turns around to see Undyne standing in front of him with a smile. He smiles back and then jumps onto the Gaster Blaster as it flies towards the school. Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune were finally able to leave the warehouse where the teachers find them all covered in ink and Moka sees Tristan riding the Gaster Blaster.

"So that's his magic?" Moka comments before putting the rosary back on her neck and bringing back the pink-haired Moka as she falls onto Tsukune's arms.

Tristan was resting from today's fight in his room, all bandaged up when a knock is heard near the window and he struggles to stand up and moves the curtains and opens the window to see Mizore sitting on a tree branch.

"Mizore? How on earth did you come all the way up here? This is the 7th floor." Tristan asks.

"That's a secret, Tristan. Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Oh yeah. Come in." Tristan hesitantly summons a skeleton bridge and Mizore walks in and examines the room. It wasn't anything fancy with his laptop connected on the desk and a drawing tablet as well. "Are you feeling alright, Mizore? You were out for a while."

"I'm fine. Kotsubo did grab me but it wasn't anything painful. I'm perfectly fine." Mizore says as Tristan sighs in relief and he goes into his small kitchen which had a fridge and two cold juice bottles as he offered one to Mizore who graciously accepts.

"It's good to hear. I was worried about you. Afraid that you were going to die." Tristan states as Mizore slams the table which makes alerts him. He sees a tear coming from Mizore's face.

"You idiot. I'm the one who was worried. You were going to die. Look at you, all bruised up, broken bones, and you died for a few seconds from what Tsukune said. If that happened! I don't know what happened." Mizore was crying for Tristan as he goes over and hugs her and she cries into Tristan's shirt.

"I'm sorry that I made you worried. I was reckless." Tristan does his best comforting Mizore who eventually stops as she takes out an old blue handkerchief from her sweater pocket and wipes her tears. Tristan remembers the design to that destined day. "You kept that?"

Mizore looks at Tristan before looking at the handkerchief. "This thing reminds me of that day. The best day of my whole life. When I'm down, it gives me courage… knowing that someone is always with me no matter what."

Tristan blushes as he looked up. "It's kinda like that day. Mizore… I have a question. Why are you so attached to me? A nobody. A weak monster that is looked down on by pretty much everyone in the whole school."

"Don't say that! You may not see it but you're the most important person in my life. Back then, you gave me hope! That day, even though so many were after you, you always had a smile. That's what made me keep on going. That side of you is what made me fall in love with you!"

Mizore's words echoed in Tristan's head many times. He was debating if this was true or not so he had to ask… "Really?"

"Really!"

"Really really?"

"Really really!"

Tristan couldn't believe his ears as he was silent before he said something. "So this is how it feels when you're crush says that they like you." Mizore's eyes perk up. "It feels amazing!"

* * *

"So what do you think of this Tristan? He does have immense power for being a skeleton."

"I agree, boss. That power of the blast rivals the strike of an S-Class monster. But he did look drained after using it which means that he can't control it that well."

"So what do you think boss? Should he be our next target?"

"Let's not rush for now. We should see the extent of his potential. Then we'll make our move."

 **The evil organization being evil and stuff. What is with me and putting random stuff near the end? Whatever, so at the end, you see what the title screen means! Wait title screen? No, it would just be the title of the chapter... Yeah, that's it. Anyways, I don't have a lot to say. BTW the Gaster Blaster was the thing that scared the gang of Lizardmen away during the first chapter and might as well say something. Tristan is kinda daring because he has dealt with people going at him for quite some time now, most of his life... That being said, he knows how people act and that's why he's so daring. He knows how they'll act. That being said. Hope you guys enjoyed. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay classy!**


	3. A Muggle?

**Heyo my fellow wacky friends! It's NexusMC with a chapter of The F-Class Monster. I feel like I'm going a bit too fast but this chapter is going to be a bit slow for this story. Trust me, I have a plan for this month. Oh yeah, if you guys didn't get the memo, it will only be the F-Class Monster and The Human, two chapters a month and HyperHeart RWBY and Nexus the Multi-Wielder will be in September. Anyway, a Yukari chapter, noice. Hope you guys enjoy, and I hope you guys got a chuckle from the title for any Harry Potters fans out there.**

Tristan now having a new girlfriend, sees the world a whole lot different then he had once before. Before the confession, he would picture that he was, in fact, useless and that he had zero redeeming qualities except for his wit and fact that he could hold himself in a fight. Even with his power that he got from Sans, he didn't feel good about himself. He even thought that Mizore was too good for him and was the major reason that he never pursued a closer relationship with her. His mind was so negative that he even wanted to commit suicide but just never had the courage for it. Tristan really thought very negatively about him and his wit against gangs and bullies gave himself a sense of purpose. But that night changed everything for him. He saw himself in a new way, Mizore's perspective about him.

Mizore had taught him that he was a figure of hope to her and she kept on saying the little things that made him someone better. From his smile to comforting her during her darkest times, to even protecting her in public when other monsters would bad mouth her about being a snow woman. At first, Tristan thought that was just for her and nothing big but then she kept on going. By saving others to helping people no matter the situation. Everyone at the villages thinks highly of him despite him being a skeleton as he smiles.

"Guess I was just focusing too much on the negatives," Tristan said with a smile. "I had no idea that I gave someone confidence. Thanks, Mizore. It's a real eye-opener."

"Then you can repay me by taking me out on a date!" Mizore says as she leans next to Tristan avoiding the wound around his stomach as he blushes.

"Sure then! Once this thing heals."

"Of course."

Frisk was chopping bell peppers when she gets a phone call.

"Oh hello? Ah! Tsubasa! What can I do for you? It's so late… Hmm." Frisk starts openly chatting with her friend when something catches her attention. "Oh really? That's great! But it's so late in the semester… A huh. Oh. So it was planned for after midterms. Alrighty then… Wait. Midterms? Can I call you back, Tsubasa?"

Frisk hangs up as she calls the school and waits for Tristan to pick up.

The F-Class Monster

By: NexusMC

Chapter 3: A Muggle?

Tristan looks at the board with an angry smile with a crowd behind him as Mizore was standing next to him as his hand was shaking. He recalls the final day of the exams, Tristan had fallen unconscious in the classroom on the last three questions due to this injuries and he could've been tied for the first place against the supposed smartest person, Yukari Sendo a girl who skipped a couple of grades and now is in the same grade level he is.

Tristan shakes it off as he wanted no bitter conflict as was fine with being with second place. Tristan scans the board to see that Moka got thirteenth place as he chuckles and he scans the board to find Mizore's name in the top fifty which really surprises him as he gives her a look and all she did was smile as he was suspicious but shrugged it off. Tsukune gets off with 128th place which was fine as he was in the middle.

"Teach me your study methods next time, Moka." Tristan heard Tsukune asking Moka as he and Mizore head towards the two.

"Sure! And in return, let me suck your blood, okay Tsukune?" Moka said as Tsukune sighs and Tristan chuckles a bit before wincing. Skeletons had a hard time healing when their bones are broken and take longer to heal than normal humans but the difference isn't that much as he only needed another day or two.

"You're going to kill him at this point, Moka. Maybe you should lay off on the blood sucking for a while." Mizore says as Tsukune and Moka look at them.

"Oh Mizore, Tristan!" Tsukune says as he looks at the board to see Tristan being at number two. "Wow, Tristan. You must be really smart for you to be so high up on the list. Second place is really something."

"No biggie. I just know how to prioritize which parts might be on the test. I could give you some notes if that will help."

"Really? That would really be helpful."

"Hey! How about we all celebrate that the exams are over!? I hear that the cafeteria is doing something special because exams are over." Moka says as she starts pulling Tsukune's arm.

"That sounds like a really good idea. C'mon Tristan." Mizore pulls Tristan as he chuckles and he looks behind to see the small witch staring at them from afar before she was talking to someone. 'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?' "Hey, guys!"

Everyone stops as Tristan looks back towards Yukari. "Is something wrong, Tristan?" Moka asks as Tristan nods.

"Yep. I think our number 1 is having some trouble with her class representative. Looks like she's getting bullied."

"What? We got to help her then!" Moka dashes towards the witch and blocks the way as Tristan and the rest catch up to them. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go… Please stop using violence towards girls!"

"Moka came to stop him from bullying her!? No way!" The crowd of spectators started murmuring between them as the class representative leaves.

"You had better remember this, Yukari!" He leaves as Tristan sighs as he looks around.

"There are way too many spectators here, let's go somewhere more private then shall we?" Tristan puts his hand in his pocket as everyone touches his shoulder at Moka holding Yukari's shoulder. The group flashes in an instant as the crowd started to discuss what just happened.

Tristan teleports the group to the cafeteria everyone gets themselves seated.

"That guy was a total brute, even though he was the class representative," Mizore says as Tristan lays his head on the table.

"Tell me about it. It's like the majority of the people here are horrible." Tsukune gives him a look. "What? I said the majority. You're from the minority."

"Thank you so much, you really saved me! My name is Yukari Sendou." Yukari introduces herself as everyone did the same.

"I'm heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11? And even ranked above Tristan?" Moka asks as Tristan secretly takes it as salt on the wounds. "You're really smart, aren't you, Yukari? And that outfit is really cool!"

"Gotta agree with you, Moka. The outfit does look stylish for a witch." Mizore adds as Yukari becomes nervous and fumbles a bit.

"... no well… Cool is such… I mean, I'm not… I'm just…" Yukari calms herself down before speaking. "You're the one who's pretty and sweet, Moka. You know actually, I… I wuvvv you, Moka!"

This makes everyone stand up as they stare at Yukari who was hugging Moka.

"Well this is pretty interesting. Maybe I should go ask Undyne for any help!" Mizore pulls Tristan's neck as he comes back.

"I am not dealing with this by myself Tristan. You're in this as well."

"Fine. But this is quite rare for someone to be gay." Tristan says as he continues watching the scene unfold.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart was made up? Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?"

"Err… Um, as a friend…"

"Yaaay! I'm so happy!" Yukari pulls Moka away as Tsukune just follows with Mizore and Tristan behind them.

"You know. I just remembered something. Aren't we going to get a new teacher soon or some kind of assembly? He was supposed to be some famous wizard or something?"

"Oh yeah. Guess Yukari being a witch reminded you." Mizore says. "You've always been fascinated by magic. But yet you hated those magicians in the real world, why is that?"

"Obviously it's because it isn't real magic! It's just illusions that a person makes you see what you want to see and then tricks the mind while real wizards and witches use their eternal source of magic like the monsters of the underground like my dad or Undyne." Tristan explains as Mizore nods before looking straight.

… What on earth is she doing?" Mizore points to Yukari rubbing Moka's breasts as Tristan cringes and looks away. Mizore looks down at her chest and looks at Tristan. "Tristan? What do you think about my chest?"

"Why are you asking me!?" Tristan asks as Mizore continues to look at them.

"Well as your girlfriend. I should know what you like and such."

"I honestly don't have a type. Never been. That's kinda for perverts and stuff."

"You haven't answered my question, Tristan."

"..." Tristan starts to blush before he weakly said something.

"Huh?"

"I said that I like them." Tristan blushed heavily as Mizore started to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me! I swear. You do the weirdest of things sometimes. You've always been like that."

"But I'm just messing with you. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I guess."

"Tsukune Aono!" Tristan and Mizore look at the group to see that Yukari was talking to Tsukune. "I know all about you! Grades: Middle of the middle. Athletic ability: Average, like a human. No hobbies or special abilities! You're a perfectly ordinary boy! You and Moka are like a snapping turtle and the moon. You're way too different."

"That's oddly specific." Mizore comments.

"I love Moka." Yukari ignores Mizore as she ruffles through her robes. "So I don't want my beautiful Moka to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you!" Yukari takes out a magic wand that looks like something from Sailor Moon anime. "That's why I'm declaring war on you! Magical wand! I'll make sure you never come close to Moka again!"

Yukari swishes her wand and a nearby janitors cabinet opens up with brooms and buckets flying towards Tsukune and attacking him as he runs away but was failed.

"Wh… What the…"

"It's magic! I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms! Cuz I'm a witch! Using my magic, I'll fight off any boy that gets close to Moka."

"Woah Woah. Ain't that a bit too much?" Tristan says as he stands in the middle of Tsukune who was helped up by Moka and Yukari. "First of all. It's illegal to reveal your identity and secondly, there is no reason to attack Tsukune like that. He's done nothing wrong, Yukari."

"Tristan Shimano, right? You're smart while almost getting the same score as me without your injury and even with your injury, you're pretty athletic. However, you're a skeleton which is a major downer and have nothing special from what I can tell. But you're pretty high up. Maybe you would be good for Moka but she's mine."

"That ain't what I'm talking about." Tristan retorts. "You have no right attacking Tsukune like that. We did try to help you out earlier."

"Improper grammar." Yukari corrects as Tristan starts to get a little pissed at this kid.

"It was fine in the 1800s. It's only been 200 years." Tristan says as turns around. "I think you should get patched up, Tsukune. Your eye is turning black."

Mizore came up with ice in a plastic bag and gave it to Tsukune. "I made some ice for the wound. It looks pretty bad. Moka, take Tsukune to the nurse will you?"

"Yeah, I will." Moka leaves as Tristan sighs and turns around to see Yukari had disappeared. "Stealing my tricks, eh?"

A few moments later, Mizore caught Yukari who was using a voodoo doll to control Tsukune who got slapped by upskirting Kururmu. Yukari goes behind Moka and hides her as Tsukune talks to Moka but eventually, Yukari slowly opens up and Tsukune gets hit by a massive washtub and Tristan catches it and examines it before he couldn't hold it in and starts laughing. Tsukune gives him and Moka runs away trying to comfort Yukari as Tristan rubs his head. He and Mizore are the same as Yukari and they run afterward leaving Tsukune and Kurumu by themselves.

Tristan and Mizore lost track of Yukari and Moka before feeling an intense energy and realize that the inner Moka had been unleashed and finished the Lizardmen in an instant as he chuckled.

"Looks like Moka has done it once again," Tristan says as he chuckles.

"Why…? After I've done such horrible things to you? Why? Why did you come for someone like me?" Yukari asks who seemed unharmed.

"From now on, let's be friends, ok? You aren't alone anymore, Yukari." Tsukune's words really got to Yukari as she started to cry.

"Guess she is still a child after all," Mizore said as Yukari kept on crying in Tsukune's arms and Tristan tosses the rosary to Inner Moka.

"Good job as always. I swear. It's like your not trying at all and I don't know if that scares me or makes me feel better." Tristan says with his hands in his pocket.

"Take it either way. But you're strong. I saw those things you used against the octopus. Wonder how powerful they are?"

"I don't think I want to try it on you. You might just brush it off and I'm not going to take any chances when it comes to you." Tristan says as he looks up into the sky.

That night he receives a message that he had a call and heads to the public telephone and he picks it up.

"Hello? This is Tristan? Who am I speaking with?" Tristan listens to it for a bit. "Ah. Mom. It's good. Good. Uh. Midterms? How did you know? Really!? When? In a week? Oh well. Can't wait… Arial is fine. She's been working hard while the visitors are watching over the school. Ahuh. Ok bye, huh? My scores? I get second place. Guess I messed up a question or so. Alright. Alright. Bye, mom. See you later." Tristan hangs up and he turns around to see Mizore standing behind him.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"It was my mom. She was calling about midterms and my scores. Also wanted to check up on Arial so nothing special." Tristan stretched as the two went walking back to the dorms. "Today was pretty hectic with Yukari. Who knew that being an 11-year-old could be this much trouble?"

"Well you were pretty hectic when you were 11. You had just unlocked your powers and you couldn't control it. You actually went on a small rampage but your dad was able to stop you before you got too out of control."

"Yeah. And I almost killed you with that tree. I'm sorry. I had no control."

"Oh come on. It's in the past. Don't worry about it too much. It's not like this is going to happen again, right?" Mizore says as Tristan chuckles as they eventually reached the cliff where Kotsubo was last seen. "I feel like this place needs to burn and that's saying something coming from me. But the stars are pretty here."

"Yeah. Guess we'll save burning this place." Tristan says as the stars form a constellation that made Mizore smile.

"It's just like that one time. Tristan. Do you remember that time?"

"At the winter festival? Of course, I do. It's a memory that will always stay in my heart."

"Such a cheesy guy." Mizore bumps Tristan's chest as he chuckles.

"We should go back. If we're caught outside our dorms at this hour, we're as good as expelled." Tristan says as the two walked back.

"Hey, Tristan? Can I stay in your room, tonight?" Mizore asks with a smile.

"Uh. Why?"

"Because I just want to be with you. I already showered if that's what you're wondering about."

"Not what I meant… It's just new to me is all. Fine. You can sleep in my room. Do you want the quick or the scenic route?"

"As much as the scenic route would be nice, I think the quick route would be more preferred right now. I hear someone coming by."

"Alright then." Tristan grabs Mizore in a bridal stance as he teleports the two of them to his room. Tristan was already in his sleepwear which was a grey t-shirt and black shorts as Mizore takes off her sweater to reveal that she was wearing a shirt that was a bit big on her as she hopped into the bed. "Is that my shirt that you're wearing?"

"Um. Yes?"

"When did you take that?"

"A couple of weeks back… The shirt smelled like you and I thought that you wouldn't mind if I took it."

"I guess. Well good night, Mizore."

"Good night Tristan." Mizore kisses Tristan's cheek which made him blush as he looks at the sky before falling asleep.

"Hey, dad! What's taking Mom so long? Aren't we supposed to be seeing Mizore and Tsurara?" A 10-year-old Tristan asks his dad who was reading the newspaper.

"yeah, we are kiddo. just gotta wait up for your mom as she's trying out a new outfit. also, uncle asriel and aunt chara should be joining us today." Sans says as he sees Frisk entering the room with a red yukata as he chuckles. "you look good frisk. alright arial, tristan. let's head out."

"Alright, dad!" Sans teleports the group to the village as it had flashy lights everywhere and stalls were made for food as Tristan dashed towards to Mizore and the two went off by themselves talking and having fun as they go through stalls and played games while eating food and then Mizore pulled Tristan somewhere.

"Slow down Mizore. You're pulling my arm off! Where are we going?" Tristan asks as Mizore just kept on going until they reached a secluded part of the mountain and the two looked up to see stars shining brighter than it has ever shone in Tristan's life. He sees a specific constellation, the Corona Borealis as he looks at Mizore who had an innocent smile and that was the day that Tristan had a crush on the Snow Girl.

Tristan woke up to see Mizore sleeping peacefully in his arms as he looks at the clock. It was a Friday and they had an hour to get to class as he taps Mizore's cheek as she let out a cute noise. Tristan chuckles as he taps his girlfriend's face.

"Mizore. It's time to wake up."

"No… I want to sleep more. It feels so comfortable right now."

"Mizore. We still have class today. We can sleep in tomorrow and then go on our date." Mizore immediately shot up. "Well that got you up."

"You weren't lying were you?" Mizore said with a pouty face as Tristan shakes his head.

"No. I'm not lying." Suddenly the door knocks freaking Tristan out. "Yes, what is it!?"

"Oh, Tristan. Are you up? It's Tsukune. I was wondering if you could help me with the math homework."

"Oh um sure! Just give me a minute!" Tristan says as he looks at Mizore who was just sitting in the bed. "Mizore! If you're seen in my room then we're going to be in big trouble. More of me because you're in here."

"Alright then. I'll see you at school." Mizore opens the window and jumps to a nearby tree before sliding down and running to the girl's dormitory as Tristan sighs and puts on fresh clothes before opening the door and helping Tsukune with his last-minute homework.

Tristan was unimpressed with the teacher and the same could be said with Yukari. They both had a huge past with magic and the two were irritated by the way the "wizard" Kuze was performing his tricks which were the simple rabbit out of a hat trick as he had enough. Even Moka, Mizore, and the others weren't that impressed and the other students were bored.

"Um. Kuze. It's great that you're taking the time to perform all of these magic tricks and such… Well, I've got news for you. Ya boring." That caused some oohs in the crowd as Tristan puts his hands behind his head. "Seriously. The Harry Potter convention called, Dumbledore wants his wand back." The crowd starts laughing as Kuze was getting irritated. "I bet you're just some muggle who can't even cast a proper magic spell." The crowd laughs even harder as everyone was laughing at Tristan's jokes. "Huh. So this is how it feels to be dad."

"How dare you make a mockery of me! You looking down on me brat!?" Kuze waves his wand at Tristan.

"Of course not. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big fan of magic. My dad is a magic user himself and one of my friends it a witch. So how about you do something fantastic, so mind-boggling that will make all of us go, wow. Because everyone is looking bored right now."

"Alright then. Watched this!" Kuze waves his wand and rumbling his heard on the roof as everyone went outside to see a massive fire-breathing dragon flying and landing on the rooftop as everyone looks at Tristan who chuckles.

"Oh come on! How is this my fault!? All I wanted was to make it interesting! Who would've expected a frickin dragon of all things!?"

Before he could continue, the dragon starts flying around and starts smashing the school and a large fireball attack was aiming towards the crowd and Tristan prepares to summon a Gaster Blaster to intercept before a massive concentration of water is shot causing a huge amount of mist.

"What the hell is that!?" Mizore yells out as they see Fuzen who was the one that shot the water.

"You guys alright?" Fuzen asks as everyone nods. "Alright. I'll take care of this."

Fuzen transforms into a while leviathan as he sored through the skies. That's when dark black rain clouds started appearing and thunder could be heard in the background.

"Holy cow! A battle between two dragons!" Tristan takes out his phone and records the battle. "This is definitely going to Youtube after this!"

A teacher slaps the phone out of his hands as Tristan falls to his knees with Mizore patting his back as Arial dashes to the group trying to move all the people back into the buildings to protect them from the battle.

Fuzen and the black dragon had a beam clash that sent out massive shockwaves in the sky as the students took shelter in the school's gymnasium.

"Wow, Arial. Your boyfriend is quite strong. A leviathan as well?" Arial gives Tristan a stare.

"This is your fault you know! You couldn't just take the stupid magic show could you?"

"You and I both know that when it comes to magic, I want to be amused. That's why Yukari's washtub summoning is fun." Yukari gives a nervous thumbs up as Tristan looks outside to see Fuzen getting scratched by the dragon's claws and retaliates with a tail slap. The battle sent out huge shockwaves that people started making people cower and cover their heads from debris.

"Oi! What are you doing? You asked for some pizzaz! Didn't I give you motherfuckin pizzaz!?" Kuze yells as everyone gives him a look.

"Well, I was expecting you to do a Patronus Charm from Harry Potter! Not summon a dragon that could possibly kill all of us!" Tristan yells.

"What are you talking about you brat?" Kuze looks at Tristan.

"What? Didn't I make a Dumbledore joke before? How do you not know what a Patronus Charm is then?" Kuze who was obviously irritated waved his wand and shot a fireball at Tristan who dodges away. "Hey. I know that I make jokes but c'mon!"

"You know. I had enough of this nice wizard bullshit. I was not hired for something as nansy pansy as doing magic tricks. I was sent to test someone's power and if anyone got in my way, I would kill them."

"What? Testing whose powers?"

"That ain't your business. Now that you're going to be dead."

"Oh… You're an evil wizard, no wonder."

Kuze shoots a fireball towards the crowd as Tsukune and Moka try to dodge it and Tristan's hand grabs the Rosary off the chain and the massive energy is released as everyone stares in awe. "Oh. We have someone with some power!"

"So we're fighting a wizard? We really need to make up our minds with this." Moka says. "This shouldn't take long."

"I think those weak wizards and witches might've given you the wrong idea. I'm not weak like them." Kuze says with his wand in a fighting position. Tristan, Mizore, and Kurumu gang up near Moka. "Yeah… I'm gonna serve your ass myself, and I'm gonna enjoy it.

"Done with your little speech?" Moka asks. "Let's go already."

"Yeah?"

"All right, fine. I'll come to you!" Kurumu yells as she sprouts her wings and extends her claws and tries to slash Kuze who easily dodges and shoots a short magic attack that sends her flying. Mizore and Tristan grunts as they take out a singular weapon, claw, and katana. Mizore makes the floor ice and Tristan teleports Kuze and swings his katana which is intercepted by a cane that he holds his wand in.

Tristan grunts as he swings his katana and Kuze easily blocks and parries. "Just because I'm a wizard doesn't mean I'm not good at close quarters combat. We have to excel in all types of fields!"

Tristan swings his katana which is caught as Kuze kicks him in the stomach and shoots a blast that smashes him at the stage. Mizore irritated throws ice kunais at Kuze who smacks them with Tristan's katana as she tries to go for a close-range attack but Kuze shoots a wall of flames and she has to back away immediately.

That's when Moka steps in and rushes with a quick lower body kick combo as Kuze easily reads it and grabs one of Moka's legs and spins her in the air. Irritated, she gets up and tries it again only for the same result. Moka was severely pissed off as she went on a full barrage of kicks and Kuze wasn't able to counter and could barely block some of them. She soon lowered Kuze's guard and kicked his face as he stumbled a bit backwards and he wipes his face.

"What? You think one hit is all it'll take to beat me?" Kuze says with a smirk as he puts his wand away and brings his fists up. "You know, I was the first ever Wizard boxer and I decimated everyone in my day. One punch was all it needed to take out weaklings like you."

"But your days are over old man!" Moka yells as she does a jump kick and Kuze dodges before the two had a struggle of trying to take the other one down. Kuze had skill and experience while Moka had strength and speed and the battle was pretty even.

Tristan stands up and shakes his head as he sees Moka having a relatively hard time taking down Kuze as Tristan looks around to see the damage of the battle as he thinks of a plan and then he realizes as he snaps his fingers and a Gaster Blaster appears. The crowd looks at Tristan with eyes in awe and fear, those that bullied him.

"Moka! Get away!" Moka turns around and dodges a blast coming as Kuze gets hit with full force and he stumbles back a bit.

"You asshole… You're makin' this fun." Kuze stands up straight looking tired but still able to fight.

"What the hell? How are you standing?" Tristan states as Kuze walks towards him and Mizore stands next to Tristan.

"He's in the Yakuza." This news shocks Tristan and Moka as they look at Kuze who was walking with his cane. "I found a badge that belongs to the Tojo Clan which means that he can take much more than this.."

"Oh. Clever girl. Maybe you'd do well in the spy business." Kuze shifts his arm. "Daisaku Kuze, Lieutenant of the Ryouga Family."

"What?" Arial stares as she steps back. "You're a Yakuza?"

"Tristan right? I'll let you in on a little something. The yakuza game, it's nothing like boxing." Kuze takes out his wand. "The man who gets beat down isn't the loser. The guy who can't tough it out to the end, he's the one who loses. Don't ya think?"

"I don't primarily care at the moment," Tristan responds calmly as the Gaster Blaster starts to charge a beam.

Kuze shoots an energy beam as the Gaster Blaster shoots a beam back as the two beams clashed with Kuze adding more power. Tristan sweats as Mizore shoots ice shards as Kuze blocks with his cane Kuze sees Moka charging after him and raises his staff to prepare to defend himself but spears were thrown at his staff knock it out of his hand and had to dodge away from Moka's attack saving Tristan.

Undyne had wounds and a pissed off look as she summoned a bunch of spears that floated behind her and she charged at Kuze as he chuckled as he shoots out blasts. Undyne smacks it away and Kuze picks up his staff and teleports away but not before saying a few words. "Be careful of humans. You can never tell what they are thinking. They're a scary bunch, that's for sure," Kuze says as that made Tristan interested by what did Kuze mean. He knew that no humans couldn't get through the barrier and even if something like that were to happen, then they would be found on the spot and be killed to save the monster world.

With Kuze leaving, the clouds disappeared and the rubble was being repaired by a Alphys's machines as the clones of Metaton cleaned the school and fixed the damages in less than ten minutes. Even still that Kuze was gone and after looking around for a while, did everyone finally take a break as they were all exhausted by Kuze's blasts.

"Is everyone alright?" Fuzen asks as he drops down to the ground with scratches and marks all over his body.

"Speak for yourself! You're all banged up. You need to go to the hospital." Arial says as Fuzen shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. So, what happened to the wizard that summoned the dragon?"

"Kuze thoroughly kicked our butts and even teleported away once Undyne came," Tristan says. "Granted he was a part of the Yakuza and such."

"Yakuza? It's good that made you guys were able to fight him off."

"But what he said at the beginning got me thinking? Who was talking about when he said he wanted to test their power?"

"Maybe Moka's? She is an S-Class monster after all." Mizore says as Inner Moka shakes her head.

"No. He was after someone specific. He showed interest with Tristan the most as he focused his attacks on him. He even knew that you were a skeleton but still considered you a threat, not how most people would which means that he knew something about you."

"What? Is someone watching me or something? That would be weird but the good news was that I didn't do anything wrong." Everyone gives him a look as Arial puts her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You know that you could be in huge trouble. What if someone dangerous is after you?" Arial asks with a concern as Tristan thinks about it.

"I don't know about that. I'm just a skeleton to other people." Tristan looks at the other students as Tristan sees that the Gaster Blaster is still floating as it disappears. "Well, not anymore. Great."

"You're slowly getting control of it, Tristan," Mizore says as Tristan shakes his head.

"No, Mizore. It's still very draining. And I need some sleep." Tristan says as he stretches. "I want to be full of energy for our date tomorrow."

"Ok." Mizore had a smile on her face as Tristan and Mizore walk out of the building and Arial just stares with Fuzen.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen with him. Something always happens." Arial says.

"Maybe put some faith in your little brother. He does have an interesting power from what you tell me."

"He got it from dad. And I got my own special power from dad as well but it was through an experiment."

"So you're a lab rat?"

Arial had a pouty face and she punches Fuzen's arm as he chuckles.

"By the way? What is your power?"

"That's a secret?" Arial winks.

Later that day, Mizore was asleep in Tristan's bed as Tristan sneaks out of the bed and makes a quick phone call. He talks for a few moments and thought he heard something as he turned around only to see Mizore still asleep. He smiles as he finishes the call. He then opens his laptop and turns the brightness to very low as he prepares a few things and he nods with a small victory stretch and he looks at Mizore again.

"Plan is ready."

 **Well plotting. That sounds like it's an evil plan and with Tristan and his random ideas, anyone can think of something for what this guy was planning. So Kuze is that one dude that could beat the whole cast and then after some training and stuff, the cast can beat the guy. But Kuze isn't going to be coming back for a long time, maybe not for another 10 chapters or so. I don't know but we'll see. Hope you guys enjoyed. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**

"So how is he?"

"He's something, I'll give you that much. If it were one vs one, I would win hands down." Kuze states. "But he had help by others like an S-Class monster, a vampire by the name of Moka."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"Yes. Another girl of interest. Mizore. She was able to catch me off-guard and took something off me. She has the qualities to be a good spy. And she's the silent type as well."

"Oh really? What is she to Tristan?"

"Perhaps they're just friends or something. I did a background check on Tristan. He has someone Honō named at his hometown. Perhaps we could use her, especially with the new thing."

"Interesting. Good work Kuze."


	4. A Peaceful Day

**Hey guys! This is NexusMC here with another chapter of The F-Class Monster. Wooh boy. I'm cutting this chapter real close as it is. I think that I need to lower the limit from 6000 words to 4000 words because it's really stressful for me as it is. When I first started fanfictions or writing stories in general, I didn't have much work but now and it's only the start of the year, it's been really stressful and I'm already losing a lot of sleep as it is. I just hope that you guys enjoy this as this chapter is meant to be a bit slow and a slow starter in a relationship. With that being said, have fun writing.**

A bedroom which has posters from games and movies with stuff animals huddling the single bed in the corner. A bag was placed on the bed messing up the bed's blanket as clothes, accessories, and school supplies in the suitcase. Hono Odokuro was enjoying herself while listening to classical music while chatting with a friend on her laptop when she hears her mom calling for her.

As Hono walks down the stairs, she hears her mom talking to someone familiar in the background. She turns around the corner to see Sans talking to Tsubasa about something when he sees the girl standing by the corner.

"hey kiddo. sorry for coming so late, but i needed to talk to you about something." Sans says with a tired sigh. He looked way leaner than he was before which meant that he had held himself in the lab working with a single chance for a break. "it's about that thing you asked for. i did some work and came up with something that might be able to help you."

"Really? What is it? Is it something cool like Tristan's power?" Hono had a small hint of excitement in her voice which made Tsubasa a bit worried. "Will I be able to have those Gaster Blasters that he got from you?"

"no. i'm afraid not. your soul is different from tristan's… monsters in the world above had their souls evolved a bit differently. you guys gained a more physical trait and lost most of your magic while us monsters in the underground gained more magical power but less of a physical sense. in order to give you a power that fitted something that you have, i had to give you a physical weapon. but you can summon it with the limited amount of magic you have. and it will boost your magic as well."

"Will it be safe Sans? You don't even know if this thing is going to work. Why can't she go to school normally?" Tsubasa asks.

"because me and my brother was there near the beginning of the school year, and tristan was attacked once people knew what they knew what he was, a skeleton. your daughter is going to be the same but he doesn't have the powers that i'm going to give to hono. plus it isn't something that I haven't done before. arial was the same as well and i have to give her something. we're friends right, tsubasa. there has to be some kind of trust…"

Tsubasa looks at her daughter who has had her hand grabbing her arm in suspense. When she heard that Tristan was attacked, she felt scared. She wasn't anything special about her. She was beginning to have second thoughts about going to the school because she would be treated badly if people found out.

"Sans… I trust you." Tsubasa said finally after a while to Hono's surprise. "But. Hono has to make the final decision. She's an adult now and she must make her own choices if she wants to go to Youkai Academy."

"Mom…" Hono looks at Tsubasa to which Sans takes a red drink in a flask from his pocket.

"the choice is yours. i'm not going to force you to take it." Sans said as Hono reaches for the flask. "i see. the red pill it is. please note that this could be very dangerous and even life-threatening. are you sure that you want to go through this?"

"I'll do it." Hono opens the bottle and sniffs it. It had no scent as she drank it whole and a spicy taste came through her mouth as she drops down. "W-Water! It's spicy!"

"Here." Tsubasa hands Hono a glass of water as she chokes and coughing to which Sans closely examines.

"you alright kid? do you feel alright? any side effects?" Sans asks as Hono coughs a bit before shaking her head.

"I-It's just really spicy… Is it supposed to be this spicy?" Hono asks.

"yeah, it's supposed to be spicy. rest for a couple of minutes and i believe that you should be able to summon your power."

"Alright. I will."

A few moments past as Hono didn't feel the burning sensation in her throat anymore and she puts on a jacket and steps outside.

"well how the thing goes, you should go into your skeleton form. the intensity might be too much for your human form. in skeleton form, you shouldn't feel anything like temperature and such."

"Alright then." Hono gets into her skeleton form as Sans does the same. Hono's skeleton form is a more linear form than Tristan is as due to biology and bone structure. "What do I do?"

"steps for this are simple and easy. it mostly has to do something with heat and energy. the centers will be your chest, mostly your heart where that's the soul lies. there, should be a spark if it has settled properly. can you feel anything, right now?"

"Actually yeah. I do feel something. Even in my skeleton form, I can feel something intense. It's power, Sans. Do you know what it is?"

"it's magical-"

The F-Class Monster

By: NexusMC

Chapter 4: A Peaceful Day

Tristan stretches his arms as he looks at the clock when as it just turns one o'clock. It took him a while to find a place where he could make a reservation so late and last minute. However he looks at his document to see an outline of the date as he still feels like Mizore watching him but every time he looks back, she's asleep and he sighs as he turns his laptop off and heads to bed where he instantly falls asleep.

As soon as Tristan falls asleep, Mizore opens her eyes and gets on Tristan's laptop and logins in. Her knowing Tristan for seven years, she figured out how Tristan thinks and the password was easy Calcium Ice Cream. It was his favorite dessert for the longest time but he was starting to get attached to a certain pie but Mizore couldn't remember. She looks at the document that Tristan was working on and it was in a bunch of gibberish to her as it was in wing ding to avoid anyone from understanding his plan but she had a backup plan. A wing ding translator website… She inputs the symbols into the translator and… it was still gibberish. A word jumble as she turns around to see a troll sign above Tristan's head.

Mizore not wanting to deal with the jumble turns off the laptop and goes back to bed before pushing Tristan off the bed as payback which wakes him up.

"Not cool, Mizore," Tristan says as he gets out of the floor and brushes himself off only to hear Mizore chuckling as he smirks. He levitates a feather and hovers it over Mizore feet and you can tell what happens next. Let's say that room was not quiet for a good ten minutes before the two retired to bed.

The next morning, Tristan had a hard time getting up as he was exhausted from the battle the previous day against Kuze. Despite his exhaustion, Tristan wakes up and sees Mizore preparing coffee for him as she was drinking herbal tea still in his old shirt.

"Morning," Mizore says with a smile as Tristan slowly gets up and walks to the table and drinks the coffee that was surprisingly warm. "It was hotter but I used my ice to move the coffee into the mug."

"It's fine. Hot coffee is good and all but warm is honestly the best." Tristan comments for taking another sip. "Good job, I have to say. Must've been stressful for you which such a hot pot."

"Thanks, Tristan. But on another note, what's our plans for today. You're writing was total gibberish, to say the least, and I even used Wingding Translator to help."

"That was because you clicked on the wrong file." Tristan let out a small smirk. "I purposely put that file has date plans when the real thing is on my phone."

Tristan opens his phone and shows Mizore for the file as she snatches it out of Tristan's hands and tries to access it only to find a password on it.

"No, it is not Calcium Ice Cream if that's what you were wondering. That password will never-"

"And I'm in," Mizore says nonchalantly as she goes through the file. "Really, Tristan? Ice Girlfriend? Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"Thought you wouldn't get that because there was a pun in it. Honestly, I thought you were going to put in the password for a second."

"That was my first choice but I thought you'd have a more complex idea than that. You thought, what is the last thing that I would expect to be in a password. And then it hit me. A pun. You have a love-hate relationship with those and it's about a dating plan so you would obviously pick something similar to the idea so a date was a key factor and then Ice Girlfriend. Underscore included and Capitalization. It was elementary my dear Tristan."

"Well, you solved it, Holmes… I'm going to splash some water on my face." Tristan says as he goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face fully waking himself up as Tristan goes back into his room and puts on a blue collared shirt and grey khakis as he waits for Mizore to change.

After a short while, Mizore comes out of the room with a white shirt with lacings on the back which showed how it was to be worn and greenish pants that stopped just where her black and white stockings. When she saw that Tristan was mesmerized by the way that she looked, she did a pose and winked at him which was hook, line, and sinker for the guy.

Recovery was swift for Tristan as he covered his nose and all as the two make their way to the entrance of the school where a bus was waiting for them, with Nurari waiting for them. He still had his signature cigar in his mouth as Tristan waved to the evil looking bus driver.

"Hey, Nurari. Sorry for calling you so late and thanks for coming out of your way for us." Tristan says as the two entered the bus.

"It's fine. It's fine Tristan. Your dad and I are really old friends. And I owed him a lot so doing you a favor like this is no problem in the slightest. And plus, if it's your first date, it'd be good that I was here for it."

"Thanks, Nurari. You're awesome." Tristan and Mizore take a seat and the bus starts to move. That was when Mizore finally hands Tristan back his phone. "Oh. Well, the date isn't much a surprise anymore. And after all that planning."

"Oh, I didn't read it." Tristan was confused at Mizore's words. "As soon as I opened it up, I immediately closed it as a way to trick you."

When Tristan heard this, he snapped his fingers to see the Gaster Blaster flying outside the bus as Mizore chuckles in fear.

"That was not cool, Mizore. At all." Tristan says with a low voice before deactivating it. "Well, that was not worth it. I'm already drained by summoning the thing two days in a row. My eyes are already blurry."

Mizore pats her legs as Tristan gives her a confused look. "You can sleep until we get there. The trip isn't long but its better than nothing, right? Plus it's your fault for summoning the blaster to make a point."

Tristan didn't make a refute as he falls asleep almost instantly.

Tristan looks around to see a void around him. It wasn't clear what was around him but he could see a keychain hanging in front of him. He sees a person that he doesn't recognize that was engaged in an epic fight against a person in a mask. The boy with two key like swords was struggling to keep up as he combines his two swords into a massive one and a clash that releases a ginormous shockwave.

Then a woman with purple-colored hair in a black and purple leotard transforms into a stronger looking form and is attacking another person in a mask. It was a different looking mask and the girl was also having a trouble fighting the person in the mask when finally her sword elongated with energy. Her slice slammed the masked person into Tristan as he falls into a trapdoor where he falls for who knows how long. There he sees multiple people fighting what seems to be a war, a war with a figure that was unclear to him.

Then, all Tristan could see an empty abyss around him and before finding footing on the floor. In front of him, he sees blue and red flames at battle with each other. There were two hidden figures that he doesn't recognize. Everything around of is covered in blue and red flames and ice as he looks over to see Mizore standing right in front of him and Arial was on the floor in Tsukune's arms. She was passed out and Inner Moka was also fighting someone with a mask but he wore different clothing, different weapon which was an ax.

And then Tristan sees a man with the same dichromatic eyes as Tristan has with levitating hands surrounding the person. He felt familiar to Tristan but he couldn't recognize the person in the slightest.

"Time to wake up, Tristan." The man said in wingding but before Tristan could say anything, Tristan wakes up from his nap and snaps up as he rubs his eyes. The skeleton rubs his head as he wondered what the dream was about. After a good solid thought with nothing come up, he sees Mizore confused about the sudden awakening.

"Don't worry. It's just a weird dream. Nothing too crazy."

"Wow. You can have dreams just like the skip of the beat, huh? Must be lucky." Mizore comments as the bus reach their stop.

"This is our stop. You said to that you had another way back, right?" Tristan who was still a little groggy as he nods. His head was still on the dream as he stretches before getting up and walking out the bus with Mizore. The two see a mall that was in a popular part of the Human World as Mizore is amazed at it. "Have fun, Tristan."

"Thanks, Nurari. See you later." Tristan says as the bus drivers drive away before turning to Mizore. "Now that I think of it, you've never been to the cities before, right? Not even a mall. We didn't even have those back where we lived."

"Yeah. It's amazing. So what's the plan for us?"

"Well thought we could hit some of the shops around here. Maybe look at the stuff around here. And they're having some sort of sale so if you want anything, it won't destroy my wallet like the festival." Tristan says as he chuckles.

"All I asked for was shaved ice and a bear. You didn't have to do the bear but you spent all of your money on it."

"And didn't get it for you?" Tristan says with a smile.

"You did. And it's sitting on my desk right now. Now let's go! We have a bunch of things to look at!" Mizore says as she drags Tristan into a clothing store where she looks at a bunch of different outfits. After picking a few, she goes to the changing room where she tries on different outfits and Tristan gives details on the stuff that he likes and doesn't like. A personal favorite to him was a dress made for the springtime and it went perfectly with a hat gave a thumbs up.

After buying a suitable amount of clothes, Mizore looked at other outfits for Tristan to wear that were pretty fashionable. Despite not knowing much about the latest fashions, Tristan actually liked the outfits but some of the outfits didn't look good to him with his dichromatic eyes when it came to blue or red shirts. After buying three collared shirts and two pairs of jeans, the two decided to look around the mall.

The two took a look at a glasses shop and Tristan checked out a pair of sunglasses while Mizore tried on a pair of glasses for style purposes and the two chuckled while the person in the cash register was smiling at young love. Then they went to other stores before stopping at the food court which wasn't that busy and they ordered food from a Korean style restaurant and they sit at a nearby table.

"Is it me or has Tsukune been getting pretty popular with the ladies recently? I mean there is Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari now. It's not normal is it?" Tristan asks while eating a bowl of black bean noodles, otherwise known as Jjajangmyun.

"I mean, there are those types of people in normal schools. Those that are pretty popular in schools." Mizore says before eating cold noodles known as Naengmyeon.

"Sure if we look at that, but they're all so open about trying to get his affection. It's got to be stressful for the guy, right? Having to deal with three girls all at once and he's losing blood on a regular basis with Moka being a vampire. If we weren't there to help the poor guy, I think he would be dead." Tristan says with a slight chuckle in amusement. "But to be fair, he is making school less boring, to say the least."

"You never had fun in school, Tristan? That's a surprise coming from you. I thought you loved school."

"It's boring. Dad said that I should stay in the same grade level as people in my age So I could be at the top for people in my class and to the fact, I was the top of the class and I was bored the hell out of my mind."

"But if you did that, I would've never been able to go to school with you. And isn't it fun to be with me?"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have it any other way."

During their lunch, a group came up to the two. It was a gang of ruffians that were looking at Mizore but the two didn't notice until one of them started talking.

"Hey, guys! We have a good looking girl over here." The leader of the group said as everyone started to chuckle. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing with someone like this guy? I can already tell that this guy is a loser. Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time, eh?"

"Sorry. But I would much rather be with THIS guy that a bunch of idiots like you." Mizore said as that irritated the boss as he raises his hand to hurt Mizore only for Tristan grabbing the leader's wrist and standing up in a serious face as people start to watch the group.

"Don't you dare hurt my girl. If you do then I'm going to break every bone in your body… Wait" Tristan takes a good look at the leader before smiling. "Charlie! It's so good to see you! How have you been!?"

"Tristan…" The gang leader looks at Tristan which catches Mizore interests as everyone in the gang stared at the dichromatic eyed boy.

"You know these people, Tristan?" Mizore asks as Tristan nods while putting Charlie in a headlock.

"Of course I would remember Charlie. He's an old friend, right? And he would never disturb anyone's date right?" Charlie with a fearful look in his eyes quickly nods in agreement and Tristan lets the man go.

"Yeah… Well I got to go. Bye!" Charlie leaves as quickly as he came leaving the gang members to stare at Tristan in amazement. There was a brief silence before…

"Boo!" This made almost everyone run away in fear as one guy stands there with something dripping from the lower waist as he takes a couple of steps away before falling onto the floor. "Eugh. That just made me lose my lunch. Sorry about that. Just a bunch of guys that bullied me back before I had my powers. Stupid lizardmen and all."

"I see. Well its glad that you're "friends". So what's next in our little activities department?" Mizore asks as Tristan looks at his phone which read 1:13 pm on his phone.

"We still have a couple of hours before an appointment I had set for 7:30 so maybe we could hit the arcade and hit a movie before we go. I hear that a new action movie that might pick your interest. You've always been a fan of those spy movies."

"You know it. But I can wait on that to kick your ass in a gun game." Mizore asks as that brings up the competitive side of Tristan.

"Oh really? I've played these games way more than you. I think I can easily beat you." Tristan says as he and Mizore walk to the arcade.

"Really? Want to make a bet on that?" Mizore proposes. "The loser must do anything for the winner no matter how ridiculous it is. No matter what. Is that ok?"

"Sure. I'll bet on those odds." Tristan says as he gets four tokens for the two to play. "Whoever gets the most points wins our competition, savvy?"

"Sure." The two put in their tokens and their games begin.

Tristan has been playing these types of games for a long time and knows any bonus points and can get headshots relatively easily while risking a bit of health that he can gain back easily and after a couple of minutes, he finishes the level with relative ease as he looks at the score with a smile before looking over to see that Mizore finished at the same time… and she had just a smidge more points then he had.

"Wait what? How the heck did that happen?" Tristan exclaims as Mizore gave a slight smirk.

"The best thing was I didn't even try in this game. I just got a bunch of headshots and didn't get hit a single time." Tristan felt like a massive spear stabbed him in the chest as he falls to the floor in defeat.

"D-Did you have to add the part that you weren't trying? That's just salt on the wounds." Tristan says as he stands up. "So what's your one desire Snow Bunny?" 'Please don't let it be something inappropriate for my sake.'

Mizore gives some thought on the subject before coming up with something. "Well seeing that you were trying your best, I decided that you will also be rewarded."

"Really? What is it?" Tristan asks as Mizore shakes her head.

"You'll see it at the end of the day. Let's play a bunch of games until the movie." Mizore says as the two played games for a couple of hours and they were able to win a small elephant stuffed animal. Soon they go to the nearby movie theater in the mall and Tristan buys tickets for the new Jimmie Bourne movie. To Tristan it was a bit bland compared to the prequels but the action scenes were the best in the series as Tristan felt a small cold sensation on his arm to see that Mizore has removed the arm holder just to lean on the guy as he blushes for a bit while the movie finishes.

When the movie finishes, Tristan looks the time and he had about 10 minutes left to the reservation time as he and Mizore walk to the appointed restaurant to see it was a classy restaurant that had many people with above average clothes on and they go in.

"Hello, sir. Do you have a reservation with us this evening?" The person behind the counter asks.

"Yeah. Tristan Shimano, a party for two people at 7:30."

The person goes through the system as he nods. "Right this way my good sir."

The waiter takes the two to their seats which were near a glass wall and the two get seated.

"Quite the fancy place don't you think? Undyne told me that this place was perfect for a casual date… which I don't really see all that much."

"Yeah. This place is a bit fancy for my taste. I feel like it's going a bit too fast." Tristan agrees as he and Mizore stand up and walk to where they were out of sight and then Tristan teleported the two back to his room.

"Well I going to need to tell Undyne what casual means but tonight can still be a special night. I'll cook something up for the two of us. How about that?" Mizore nods as she puts down today's stuff. "Good. You can relax for a bit because this isn't going to take too long."

"Alright then," Mizore says as she takes out a ice shaver and syrup from a bag and Tristan comes back from a market with a package and a couple of eggs.

"I needed eggs and juice anyways," Tristan says as he takes out some cooking tools like a frying pan and a tray with foil on top of it. He unwraps his package revealing 2 New-York steaks and puts them on the tray after preheating the oven. He puts it in the oven and looks over to see that Mizore made a couple of ice cubes and the ice shaver. "Shaved ice? Your favorite dessert. I should've expected this from you."

Mizore gave a wink as she puts the ice in the freezer and after a while, Tristan gets olive oil and starts cooking the eggs and after a while, pours a bit of garlic salt for the extra flavor on it as he puts an egg on two separate plates. Then the timer rings as Tristan takes the steaks out and cuts to see that it was medium rare and he smiles as he cuts the pieces up into small parts and serves them on the table and the two had a pleasant evening.

After cleaning up the dishes, the two shared a raspberry flavored shaved ice while watching a bit of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, a cop comedy tv show and then Mizore catches Tristan's attention.

"Tristan. I want that favor now." Mizore says with a little seductive tone.

"O-Oh really? What do you want?" Tristan asks.

"Close your eyes," Mizore says as Tristan understood what was about to happen as he gathered his courage and closed his eyes.

'Clever girl, I gotta say. I'm really lucky to have someone like her. So cute, quirky, and lovable.' Tristan thought before a sweet and soft sensation touches his lips.

 **Aww! It's so cute! It feels good when my stories reach a pivotal point in a relationship or take down a massive bad guy... which has only happened twice. And they both happened in Nexus the Multi-Wielder. And in the same chapter no less. But writing this chapter felt great and the steak and eggs thing on their first date was something that my dad did for my mom on their first date so I thought it'd be a nice touch to add in. So, next chapter which will happen in October will be a new character in the series, you should guess who it will be and if you didn't go read the previous chapter. Also Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Fun show, it's about a cop show where my favorite character is literally Tristan, making jokes on the fly and just not giving a shit. I started watching it recently in the summer and just finished the fifth season and now it's coming back in June next year. A lot of things coming out next year that I am so hyped for. That being said, that's all I got to say about that. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**

 **Als,o I won't be able to post next week as I have a test on the Saturday and I need to fix two grades that I have. I already have two B's as it is. That and I am also planning something special for October so see you guys then!**


	5. Special

Matthew Song

Age: 16

Height: 180cm 5'11

Blood Type: B+

Birthdate: October 2nd

Male

(Y/N Your name) *Wanted to try something.

"It is so hard to think straight! I mean! Come on! This is ridiculous!" I say while slamming my head on the table. There was a cup of Earl Grey and a slice of pie sitting next to me as I go through my Physics homework that is thoroughly kicking my ass. I already have a B in the class and don't get me started on U.S. History. My teacher is teaching harsher than the APUSH students. Seriously the normal students in his class beat people in the ap class in the AP test.

I look at my clock that was sitting on my desk as it showed 1:00 am. October 2nd, my birthday. It would be special for me if it was on a weekend but I digress. I'll be celebrating it with my family the following weekends anyway. I decided to take a break from my homework and take a look at my fanfiction files that are safely stored on my USB drive as well as backed up on the cloud.

I take a look at the HyperHeart RWBY files and immediately flashed back to the time I got an old PS2 from my dad with a copy of Yakuza 2, Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Re: Chain of Memories for my birthday 10th birthday in 2012 and I had a PS3 with other games. At first, I didn't think much of it when it came to the Kingdom Hearts games as it had Disney elements that made it seem childish and started playing Yakuza 2. I had no idea of the full story at the time and despite my young age, I grew to love Kazuma Kiryu as the main character. After the game, I had nothing to do and for a year I had other interests before picking up Kingdom Hearts 1 and inserted it into my PlayStation 2.

At first, I wasn't thinking much of the game but as I kept on playing the game, I started to get attached to the game series and loved Sora as a character. He's just so goofy and lovable. Riku was an edgelord to me but still, a cool character even if he betrayed Sora and Kairi was that one friend who needed to be saved but was the key part in Sora and Riku's rivalry. When I completed the game for the first time(and raging at Sephiroth for 5 hours) I actually teared up because it was just a beautiful scene to me.

Then Chain of Memories came by because I thought that it took place before 2 due to Sora's outfit and still looked like he did in Kingdom Hearts 1 so I tried it before 2. And I absolutely hated the combat. Cards should've never been introduced as this game's battle mechanic and after a tough ordeal of getting through Castle Oblivion and fighting Organization XIII was when I started to get an idea. My first idea for a fanfiction. Organization XIII had thirteen members originally but after Coc, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene were all dead. I made up original characters that would have replaced them in Kingdom Hearts 2 as I started the game.

Roxas was a cool person to me and I have a bunch of plans ready for him. And in his 3-hour segment, I cried when he was forcibly sacrificed to help Sora wake up and they fought against Organization XIII. Afterward, I got a 3ds where I played 358/2 days, again cried when Xion died this time, Re: Coded that I fucking hated with all of my heart and soul, and Dream Drop Distance, before playing Birth By Sleep on PS3 in Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix. There was Terra, the saltine cracker, Ventus, a cinnamon bun, and Aqua, blueberry mom.

Between these two times, I started watching anime and the first time and the first anime I started to watch was in 2015. That was when I started to watch, Love Live School Idol Project, Sword Art Online, Date a Live, Familiar of Zero, and Rosario Vampire. That's when I started going to dive into the anime fan with having "waifus" as it became a prominent basis in writing these stories. At the same time, I played Undertale and boom. My mind exploded when I saw the exposition in the story and Sans as a general lovable character and not just him but most of the people in the underground were likable in my opinion.

Also in this time, Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 1 was released and a friend had introduced me to the series, with the stories of Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF, and Compa. And I was immediately hitched to the series, not because of the girls and fanservice, but the references and jokes that made as well as having good characters in a fantasy world. It just felt great to me. And after long-awaited games come by one by one, I was introduced to the CPU Candidates, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram. And it just became better and better with Plutia, Peashy, Uzume, Adult Neptune.

Being introduced to all of these stories widen my imagination as a child and that was what led me to write Fanfictions, but I remember the first series that I watched a kid that really started it all in gaming and animations. Which was Yu-Gi-Oh, more specifically Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. I don't care what anyone else says, that series was amazing and I got hitched into the show and I watched the original and GX before Zexal came out and then Arc-V which just became even more fun. I developed a little competitive part of card games, with Yu-Gi-Oh which led to other card games that weren't exactly legal for someone my age like Poker or Blackjack but I stopped gambling after a while. Then I was introduced into Cardfight Vanguard for one reason, Tokoha Anjou. I don't know what happened exactly, but after seeing her and amvs, I started to watch the anime and I was hooked while learning the game in like two hours tops.

After playing Kingdom Hearts 3D and the Rebirth 3, while watching a new show on Youtube, RWBY which seemed pretty cool and I loved it. Monty Oum is such a good director but it's a shame at what happened, but all we can do is keep on going forward.

After all this time, being experienced to all sorts of series, I get a little curious and I head to an unholy land known as fanfictions last year. Fourteen-year-old me was curious at the time and thought is there a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Hyperdimension Neptunia, turns out there were. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. Then I thought, Kingdom Hearts and RWBY and two stories greatly influenced me which was "Smaller, More Honest Souls" by Master Caedus, and "The Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome. Two amazing and talented fanfiction makers in my opinion.

I wake up to see that it was 7 o'clock. Guess I fell asleep while doing homework. Oh well. Guess I'll do some homework during lunch time. Getting through the morning routine is easy enough and the next thing I know, I'm in class as 7:41, exactly on time like always causing a major scene in the class to most people laughing at or with me. It's mostly leaning towards with me though which I guess is somewhat of a plus.

I go through my day with class after class after class when I hear the faintest sound in behind me but when I looked back, no one was there. Guess I was a little tired as I shake my head and continue walking to class when I hear it again, and once again I turned around. No one was there.

This happened constantly for the whole day and even on my way back home, I thought I saw someone flying over the houses next to me but no one. I guess all the stress was building up on me as I continued to walk home. The folks weren't home until the evening but I still had my keys and as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a surprise that surely shocks any normal person.

"SURPRISE!" Confetti was thrown into the air as I entered the house and the next thing I saw, was everyone. Sora, Ruby, Neptune, Kirito, Mizore, Axel, Maki, and even more people that looked familiar. They were all from the animations or games that I've worked on fanfictions for. Even people that I haven't written about yet like Plutia, Weiss, and many more… My friends, well not the outside ones, but the OCs that I had written for HyperHeart RWBY were there as well. Even Tristan, Goro, Yu, Sho, and even parallel version me were here as I looked around to see decorations for a person's birthday party.

"What? How the heck?" I had no idea what was going on when Axel pushes me a bit closer to the crowd before closing the door.

"Well what do you think, Matthew? I think it was a real success. And we boy surprised you, didn't we?" Sho says with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Yeah. If it weren't for Neptune, we would've never had gotten out of the computer world." Yu adds. "Sometimes, even the simple things in life are fun. Doesn't have to be a card game."

"What what?"

"Boosh, Yu. We all know you're lying. Your addicted to card games. You even stayed up till 1 am trying to learn the new summoning method on Vrains." Tristan adds."Maybe you could've done something productive than doing card games."

"What-what-what?"

"To be fair, Tristan. The only way for Yu to save his dimension is to beat the other team in a children's card game. So cut him some slack. At least he wasn't a planned death man, like me." Goro commented.

"What what wat wa?"

"Yeah yeah. We all know your story Goro. Matthew or I is going to explore that at a later date. But today is going to be an off day for us. We're here to celebrate the birthday of our creator, or me. He is turning sixteen after all. So birthday boy. What do you have in mind for us…? Yo. Earth to me. You alright." Matthew says while I was having a mental meltdown.

"Wait how on earth is even possible magic no I don't think so there is no such thing as magic and even if it were true how on earth did they get out? Did me giving them the ability to break the fourth wall have something to do this but that was meant on being a joke and even then no one really reacted to it and all of those jokes went to Hyperheart RWBY which is the least popular series to date with The Human being the most popular possibly due to time and such but Hyperheart" "MATTHIEU!" *BONK"OW!?" I gasped for air as I looked down to see Peashy had tackled my in the stomach. Neptune was right, this hurts like a bitch. When I looked up, I see that Yang was the one who was gave the order. "whyyy?"

"You were having a meltdown so I decided to give you a wake-up call, " Yang says as I give her a look. "We want you to be heated up for your birthday, not being cold and isolated like Ice Queen over there."

"Hey!" Weiss calls out.

"Wait heated up? Was that a pun?" I asked as Axel leaned on my shoulder.

"Axeltually, that was all mine. Got it memorized?" Everyone groaned at the pun except Yang, Sans, Matthew, Lily, and me who was perfectly cool with it though still groaning a bit before standing up.

"So. How on earth did all of you come out of my computer, decorate my house, and able to fit every single one of you in my house? This place is not this big that I remember it being." I asked after looking around to see that it was bigger than I remembered.

"Oh, that's easy to change. Just a little bit of magic in this, a little bit of construction that." Sora said with nonchalantly with both hands behind his head.

"But how many square feet have been added to the house? Because it looks like everyone has enough room to spare."

"Oh, it's nothing special really. Just 3000 square feet." Neptune says with a chuckle as my eyes went as big as dinner plates.

"3-3 3000 square feet! Are you serious!?" I said in shock as Yui shakes her head which made me relax. She was in her fairy form as she is flying over Asuna's head.

"It's not 3000 square feet, it's more of 2863 square feet," Yui explained as that made me drop to the floor.

"That's still a lot!"

"But we made sure that the exterior doesn't look any different than the outside," Histoire added which made me confused.

"So what? Did you add a basement or something?" I asked as Histoire shakes her head.

"We just made a copy of your house that is flying in the sky. There we made the house bigger using Leanbox's enlarging device and just made it bigger." Ienzo explains with ease as I slowly nod. I was wondering why Ienzo and Peashy were here. I haven't written about them yet.

"That is correct. The game particle enlarger essentially copies and pastes particles like a 3d printer but can really replicate a lot of things like Utilities and energy." Vert continued.

"Ok. Cool cool cool. Coolerinos."

"You're taking this very well, Matthew. Are you sure that you don't need to lie down or anything?" Tsukune asks. "Is it the sudden change in altitude?"

"Can't be. We made a magical bubble so it'll feel like we're on the ground." Kei adds. "Maybe our fanfiction creator is just good at taking these things really well."

"Nah that's not it." I say while rubbing my forehead. "It's just that a flying house is probably the most reasonable thing that has happened right now. And in a few minutes, someone is going to launch a missile at us. Plus at this point, I've seen flying houses before."

"But everyone is still on the ground in 2024. And you haven't developed full dive VR yet so flying houses is anything but normal." Agil says.

"But even still, that doesn't mean all that much. It's just enough for anyone to be here." Avery jokes.

"Yeah… I'm not going to question you guys anymore. I need to de-stress for a bit and spending my birthday with you guys and having fun might just exactly be what the doctor ordered."

"Goodie. Because it was getting a bit too boring. I brought a boombox so let's listen to some awesome beats!" Klein adds as he takes out a boombox.

"Klein has a good choice in music so it'll be fun," Goro says with a smile.

"He really surprised us with that, I'll tell you that much. Though he seems to like more American music than Japanese music." John said with a slight chuckle.

And they were right. The American esque music was really good, so good that I almost started dancing and I'm willing to dance in front of people I technically don't know because this is probably a dream. But it still didn't feel like a dream as I was getting a bit tired and had to stop. Once I realized that I was sweaty and gross, I decided to go to my room where I went into my closet and changed into clean and comfortable clothes. Luckily my Korean genes make sure that my sweat won't make me smell. (It's true look it up.)

When I get out of my closet, I hear that the music had died down a bit and I see Neptune going on my computer looking through my browser history.

"You're not going to find any p*rn on there, you know that?" I said as Neptune jumped.

"Jumpin Jiminy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Neptune yelped out loud which led Jayden and other me into the room.

"What's going on here? Thought you two would be social butterflies out there." HH Matthew said.

"Oh. You're looking at Matthew's search history. That beats being there for a bit. Whatever we find, we're posting on… what social media do you have?" Jayden asks.

"Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. But again, you'll never find anything on my computer. I always put it on incognito whenever I do stuff. It makes certain web games faster because of the cookies on websites and such."

"So you have no p*rn on your web history?" I shake my head to Neptune's question. "Oh boo! You're no fun! You should have something and make a clear my web history joke!"

"Well it would be weird if I had a girlfriend and they went into my browser history all of a sudden," Matthew said. "There has to be some kind of trust in the relationship."

"Yeah, but he could at least had some fun," Neptune said before the door open revealing Sian, Lily, and Nico.

"Hey. What's going on?" Nico asked. "Why is everyone here? The guest of honor should be downstairs entertaining his guests."

"Right. Sorry about that. Neptune was looking at my internet history to see if there was any H*n*ai on it or something." I said as Sian facepalmed.

"And?"

"Nothing. This guy is scot-free of any lewd pasts so he's cool for now." Said Neptune a little disappointed as that made me chuckle a bit.

"Well alright. Now Nico is right. You should head on downstairs. Get to know some of your guests, personally. Sure you gave them a personality, but only you can give them real character development." Matthew said as everyone gave him a stare. "Oh c'mon. It's true ain't it."

"As much as I hate Matthew for that… (Hey!) He's right. C'mon Matthew. Let's go downstairs." Lily says as she pulls me away towards back downstairs as Lily, Jayden, and Nico were right behind them.

"Do you think that Matthew would download his h*n*ai somewhere?" Neptune asks as Matthew gives a shrug.

"Who knows? But we should get off the computer. It's rude to look at other people's stuff."

"Oh alright… Or you're wanting to make sure that I don't find anything ecchi because he is basically you."

"N-No. That's not it. Look. Let's go downstairs already."

"Alright."

After being pulled down by Lily and talking to Sans, Serena, and Yuuki, Matthew was right. There are some things that I didn't know about some characters. For example, Sans is able to turn into his human form after being exposed to the outer world for quite some time. And Yuuki apparently helped Goro with some of the restaurant duties back when she was able to stand in her real form. Currently, she's in her ALO form, but she said that she's trying to grow her hair longer, to feel like a normal girl again. And Serena, the one person that I thought was the scariest ones here, is afraid of ghosts. Guess she has a huge fear of ghosts and ghouls. After talking to Serena and Sans for a few, Yuuki and I went to get some food and drinks.

"Hey, Yuuki? Do you know who cooked all this food? It tastes amazing." I asked.

"Oh, Nexus, Asuna, and Yu did. They cooked some of the major things while me and the others helped out with some of the stuff like snacks and other things." Yuuki answers as the first thing I wondered was how did they get the money.

"Well that's nice of them. I'll say thanks to them the next time I see them." I said before biting into a piece of a chicken when Yuuki gave me a look and then I knew. This was going to be about Goro. "Yuuki, Goro dying was cruel and I know that. You were heartbroken weren't you?"

"Yeah! I was wondering why did you even considered it as a thing!" Yuuki asks as I looked at my food.

"To be fair, I written myself into a corner when I gave Nexus his power. Kayaba was the one who gave it to him so knowing the type of person that he is, I thought that he'd use Nexus as a type of failsafe in case things go wrong. But then I realized that Sugou could've just been a dick and forced Kayaba to do it despite his wishes. But nevertheless, it was still very very bad."

"Well at least you brought him back to us. That's all I can ask really."

"Don't worry. For stuff for you is still to come… Wow Nico(HyperHeart, not Love Live) has some really good dance moves," I say as Nico who was in his breaker style having a dance competition with Eli and her idol skills.

"Looks like Eli has found an opponent for that ages," Sho says as he walks up to me. "Hey, boss. Having fun at the party?"

"Yeah I am. This is insane on so many levels… Say. Isn't this one of the Yakuza songs? Judgement Shinpan?"

"Yes it is…" Sho said as the song played in the background. "It's interesting that you chose those songs to be sung by me. What made you choose these songs over, say famous anime songs?"

"Well you are singing famous anime songs, just the english covers of the songs with Natewantstobattle. But why I chose the Yakuza karaoke songs was because the fact that they have a sense of charm and humor with these songs. When I watch those videos, especially 24-Hour Cinderella and Baka Mitai."

"That makes sense. Another question if I may add. You put the Love Live fanfiction but you plan to release the sequel of the series which is Bang Dream. Why is that?" Sho's comment caught me off guard.

"What do you mean by that? I only had a plan for that… after a bit of time after redoing HyperHeart RWBY… No one is liking it."

"Well the idea you have is a bit far fetched and so far has little to no content that is original to you. What did you have in mind for a reprint?"

"Going later into the series. Saying that there is an established background with less OCs. So I'm dropping a lot of them and only keeping a few. The rest won't die but might have their own story… Outside of HyperHeart RWBY."

"That's exactly like what is in the letter." Sho shows his phone me as I carefully read it as my face grew pale.

"What the heck? Who is doing that?"

"Do you know someone named Domo_Poro?" Yuuki asks. It does ring familiar to me as I gave a shrug with the so-so hand expression. "Well apparently, someone made an email under that email address and sent it to Sho."

"Well I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for showing me, Sho. Glad you could trust me on this type of stuff."

"What do you mean? Of course, I trust you with this, you created me after all. Unless I was going rogue and wanted you dead."

"Sho has a fair point Matthew." Someone said as I realized that it was Tristan. "Trust me. If it weren't for you, I would've been gone and never been with Mizore like I am now."

"You guys are giving me way too much credit then I deserve. Look at all the other fanfictions on ." I look at my drink before taking a sip before sighing. "They're doing way more then me and the fact that some who start later than me already have more fans then I do. Shows how much of a trash writer that I am."

"Don't be like that!" Yuuki smacks my back as I wince. "You're an amazing person and you should have some self confidence in yourself! Writing a story is hard and you're just starting as a writer. Those other people have more experience than you have."

"Yuuki's right but are you ok? Yuuki's smack was a bit loud and I think that could've done some damage.

"Oh sorry. The necklace that Koharu gave me really boosted my strength stat." I rub my back as I regretted giving her the necklace.

"Nah, It's fine. Have fun you guys, I'm going to greet some of the guests."

"Ok then. Happy Birthday, Matthew!" Tristan and the others said as I walk through the crowd and see that Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, Phillia, and Sinon in the corner as they look at Kirito dancing with Asuna. Then he sees that Yu and Avery are trying to cheer the group up as I had to step in.

'Oh man. I can't help but feel bad for them. But then again, this is Kirito we're talking about.' I thought before walking to the group. "Struggling to see that Kirito is dancing with Asuna?"

"It was that obvious?" Lisbeth said full of sarcasm. "Why do we have to be the ones watching while Asuna gets the spotlight? We're equally as important."

"Not to your author apparently. That had to give you guys your own manga in order for you guys to be recognized." I said recalling Girl's Op. "But that doesn't matter. Instead of just sulking here like there's no hope, how about you go around and meet someone here. There are plenty of people here that are underage."

"Well that's a nice thought but I think I rather just stay here. Sulking by ourselves seems really good right now." Phillia said with a depressed look.

"What on earth is making you guys this depressed and sad? At least try and be happy with your lives." Avery said as Silica stands up full of motivation.

"Avery and Matthew are right! We should try and meet people here. I'm not going to sit down and wait for Kirito and Asuna to break up." Silica said as she walks to Hao which makes everyone shocked.

"Woah. Where did that come from? Silica just became confident in no time." Avery said as Yu takes a look at the food that Silica was eating. "These taste funky. What are these?"

"I don't know. I didn't make this but I remember Nexus serving it. So whatever is in it, must have made Silica so courageous." Yu states as Sinon gives it a thought.

"Could this be that one thing that was similar to the drink that Silica had back at SAO?" Sinon said as I thought deeply about it.

"You mean the one where she drank as was so ballsy to go to Asuna and Kirito during their dinner date and interrupted it. I remember that from Hollow Fragment and I was not expecting that one bit." I said as Silica looked like she was having a nice chat with the little Pokemon Trainer ripoff. "Are you sure that you guys are just going to sulk here or should I write more male OCs and let you date them?"

"NO! DO NOT DO THAT! HAVING ANOTHER HAREM AFTER DROPPING YU'S HAREM!" Avery says when she just envisioned a bunch of hot dudes that I obviously meant as a joke. I could just use people from Hakutoi or what that Idea Factory game was called with the mostly male cast. She was blushing a lot as Yu and the others just look at her before laughing. Wait what did she say?

"Wait dropping Yu's harem? What are you talking about?" I ask with a bit of confusion.

"You dropped Yu's harem with Serena, Rei, Rio, and Misaki. Now it's not a harem at all. Yu doesn't have a harem anymore. What's up with that?"

"Woah wait what? What are you talking about?" Yu shows his duel disk to reveal a message by the same person, Domo_Poro. "What the heck? This is the same kind of thing that happened with Sho. What could this mean?"

"That you aren't willing to break any poor girl's heart?" Avery says as everyone in the group started to laugh and I even managed a few chuckles myself.

"Ok. That lifted my spirits a bit. Maybe I will go see talk to some of these guys." Lisbeth said as she walks away.

"I think that I'll stay here for a bit. I'm a bit interested in this book that you have." Sinon says with a copy of Robinson Crusoe as I shrugged.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to your book." I said as I walked away to talk to other people. But she hears the knocking on the door.

(Y/N pov)

"Uh is this the place?" I asked as I look at the address to see a semi-decent house. It's a couple blocks from where I lived and apparently, it's supposed to be a party for some famous person which breaks the question, who is it? I don't know how exactly this happened though. I was at my house when suddenly I see a letter addressed to me by Histoire and the next thing that I know, I was here in front of this house as I knocked on the door. The door opens up revealing, Shino Asada also known as Sinon in Sword Art Online as she was standing in front of me. She was the general article and not someone in a cosplay,

"Excuse me? Is this the place from Histoire's letter?" I asked as I handed the letter to Sinon who reads it as a girl on a flying book looks at the letter and nods.

"Yeah. Come on in." Sinon says as I walk in. "So you're (Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sinon. You're a fan of Matthew's fanfiction, right?"

"Matthew's fanfiction? Oh! So this is his birthday party? And I lived near him… That's pretty interesting to think about. I'm a fan of anime and such, but in terms of favorite characters in SAO, you're my favorite. It's great to finally meet you, it is an honor." I shake hands with the blue-haired neko.

"Oh really? If you know the anime and the games then-"

"I don't really care about that. You're nice to everyone and isn't that important right now. It was in the past and you did the right thing."

Sinon was taken back by that as he smiles. "Thank you for your kind words. I hope we could be friends."

"Same here!" I said as I take a look around us to see so many people from anime, games, and people that I don't recognize but they had some aspects that told me which OC they were. That's when I saw someone that stood out too much, he was too normal like me as he looks up and walks to me and Sinon.

"So Riku said that you guys were bringing an extra guest but who is this?" Matthew asks as I chuckle. He was wearing clothes that looked familiar when it hit me.

"Oh, I'm (Y/N). You must be Matthew right? I remember you when you tried to recruit me with Academic Decathlon." I asked as Matthew chuckles in embarrassment.

"Oh did I? Well thanks for coming. Why don't you guys chat for a bit as I'm still taking care of some of the people here."

"Oh sure." I say as the host leaves me behind with the blue-haired girl as a small awkward silence is in the air.

"So you like books, right Sinon? What would your favorite book have to be?"

"Hmm. I guess The Neverending Story. The one made by Michael Ende."

"Oh really? I don't recalled it being translated into Japanese. Or officially."

"No. In the future, a Japanese translation is made and I was able to read it. And the story is just so enticing."

"That's cool. I just read it for the first time and finished the other weekend. Fun fact, the movie at some point became a top 10 in terms of best film of all time."

"Oh really. That's nice to hear. Say what was your favorite part of the book?"

"Well…"

(Matthew pov)

Well that's nice that I have a reader that goes to my school. But they do look very awkward… oh. They started talking and looks like they're enjoying themselves. All I know is that I need something to drink as I go to the food table when the music in the background started to get slow, which was something that I did not like.

"Alright everyone. We're going to transition into a slow dancing. So everyone, pick a partner if you would so please." Klein called out.

'Oh great. Now everyone is pairing up with one another. And everyone is taken… Crap. Guess I'll just sit out for this one.' I tried to walk away when I hear pixels and felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see that White Heart not Blanc was standing in front of me. What was interesting was that she was wearing a fullon dress that you would wear to an special event which made me a little embarrassed.

"Care for a dance? It'd look bad now if the birthday boy didn't have someone special to dance with." Blanc said with a smile. Honestly, I wasn't expecting it but I smiled. I can go for a dance.

"Sure. It'd be fun." I lay my hand out as she lays her hand on mine as we walk to the center of the dance floor. A crowd started to form around us and the next thing I hoped for, was that Nico(FRIEND. I know it's confusing because Nico from Love Live but just ignore it for now) was the best teacher in the whole world.

And Blanc and I waltzed throughout the dance floor as Klein had set a song appropriate to the dance and then I felt pain on my foot and a mutter of sorry as I looked at Blanc. She had the face of shame, guess she didn't know had to dance properly. Such a shy girl like her, must've been obvious. Being the nice gentlemen that I'm am, why not help her.

"How about I lead and you follow. That sound good?" Blanc nods.

I've been a decent dancer but my friend Nico really takes the cake. Not HH Nico but real life one. He taught me how to dance and almost all of my main character Ocs can dance except Sho, Matthew, and Yu. So leading someone was a bit hard but it was fun. One step to another as our motions still looked clean and we're starting to have fun. And then as a finally, we posed dramatically as Blanc was hanging off my back while I was leaning forward. Rounds of applause rang through the room as I raised Blanc up with a smile.

"Now remember what I taught you. Not too far or too close. Gotta find that proper footwork synchronization with your partner and have fun. That's the art of dancing."

"Got it, Matthew. Thank you for the dance."

"Oh no. It was my pleasure. Getting to dance with a girl is super rare for me and it's an extra bonus if the girl is cute.." And I politely bow before Blanc does the same. When I look up, Blanc had turned off HDD and went back to being her normal and quiet self as she smiles. 'I swear. It's illegal to be that cute and adorable.'

And the night continued. A joy of talking with others and having fun… I could go at it all night, but I hear the sound of glass clinking as everyone looks at Goro.

"Hey guys. Sorry to cut in on your guy's fun but we're going to need to go. Turns out Croire's little portal is closing in about 30 minutes and if we don't hurry then we'll never make it back to our place for how long again, Histoire?"

"Three months at least."

"Oh…" Nathan said before taking a sip… Realizing what Histoire had just said and spitted the juice out. "WHAT!?"

"Then we gotta get back!" Agil yelled as everyone started to panic but other me cut the noise.

"HEY! HEY! Everyone calm down. Here's how everything is going to work. We will be going in by the least people in the series coming here to make things easier. First will be The Human, followed by the F-Class Monster, then Nexus the Multi-Wielder, then How Muse and Aqours succeeded and then us at HyperHeart RWBY. We don't have much time so we'll need to cut our goodbyes short and get back in. But I can already tell you guys this much, this will not be our last time talking to each other. But we'll have no memories of the experience until a short amount of time."

"Alright then."

Then one by one, everyone went back into a portal into their respective stories where it was just me and my main OC's Sora, Ruby, Neptune, Blanc, and Mizore.

"Well this is it. It was one hell of a party that's for sure. Thanks you guys for everything that you've done." I say with a smile as Sho shakes his head.

"Are you kidding me? This was all you! If you hadn't made us, then we would've never done something like this. The honor goes to you of all people."

"Yeah. Sometimes you gotta take credit for the good things. I would've never have met Sora in your stories if it weren't for you and your big noggin." Ruby said.

"I would've never met a nice, quirky girl like Ruby." Sora said.

"Woah dude. That's saying more than what you're trying to let on."

"Oh sorry."

"Chill down on the compliments guys. Matthew still has his flaws and I would state them." Mizore says which brings me down. "But he's too ice of a guy. Plus he made Tristan."

"Ahh." Tristan blushes but then realizes the pun. "Mizore…"

"Oh get a room you two. This is supposed to be a sentimental goodbye to Matthew." Blanc comments.

"Sorry." Mizore runs into a portal as Tristan turns and nods before entering his portal.

"Well you created me first but I can tell that you're putting most of the work with the others. But it'll still be great what you do with me." Yu says before entering his portal.

"I'll be seeing you guys eventually so I got nothing to say. I said my bit earlier today. Next time, don't push yourself so hard. You have people that can help you." Goro walks into his portal as Yuuki can be seen waving in the distance.

"Good luck out there Matthew! It was nice meeting you!"

"So it's just us six." Neptune says as we all look at each other. "Man times really changed haven't they."

"Yeah. We were the first real thoughts that Matthew has made. It's like we're the original trio. You, Ruby, and I. The three people from three different series." Sora says.

"But I'm included in here now." Blanc says as HH Matthew agrees.

"Yeah. It means that you really stood out to author me in real life."

"And I can tell that our craziest adventures are still going to come, right Matthew?" Ruby asks as I nod with a smile.

"Just don't go too crazy. You are still me so I'll know what you're thinking." Matthew said to me as everyone one by one went into their portal before Blanc and Neptune turns around and waves with a flashy smile.

"Happy Birthday Matthew. You've done a lot today. Why not take a break?" The two quotes as in most games would do after someone plays for a long time. And with that, Neptune and Blanc entered the portal as it closed with me standing in that room by myself. The best day of my life has come to an end.

After then, I had a quiet evening when I got to my 'real' house and worked on homework. A project here, a lab there, and there was that one test tomorrow. Yep, I'm doomed. Even still, I pushed on and at 1am again with this time a cup of Earl Grey next to me as Eli said that I should drink more tea than double shot espressos which I'm enjoying and I decided to take a break and look at my stories again. I've read them and cringe and embarrassing moments. But it was still fun writing them. I would catch a few grammar errors and spelling errors but it just means that I've improved over time.

"Maybe I really should take a break. I should work on the next F-Class monster." And into the night I worked on my story.

 **Thanks you guys for taking the time, to pick up on of my bad stories but still enjoyed them. Honestly when I made fanfictions, I was afraid that no one was going to like them, I was unimaginative, and horrible at writing. But someone did pick up. Someone said, hey I liked this story and followed and favoriting it. And it didn't just start at one. It kept on going and going and going. I look at the stories that have like 400 followers and/or favorites and think that I'll never reach that far. No one will like my stories like that and if so. Those guys probably take so much time and effort into these stories that it's been going on for years. I'm late into the game but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to strive to become a good writer and now… I have a goal. A birthday wish that will hopefully, one day become true.**

 **But yeah, as you can tell from this chapter, How Muse and Aqour will NOT be continued, but instead the after story which will take place in BanG! Dream. It's a good show and I think it can serve as a final destination for Sho. The Human will NOT be going to Vrains… Sorry but I hate Master Rule 4 so much that I picked up a new card game for a good finale which is Cardfight! Vanguard. It was that or Weinz Schwartz but that can game was too complicated for me to play… What's with me and Bushiroad recently? Love Live, BanG! Dream, and now Cardfight! Vanguard! Ehh whatever. And yes, HyperHeart RWBY is being scrapped and redone because nobody actually likes it. Makes me sad but somethings have to be done.**

 **I want to write a novel, not a fanfiction. It's still in development and I'm working on it with a couple of friends. One of them is a translator as they lived in Japan for so years! But so far, it's not that big. Just 15 volumes with 5 chapters each as of right now. I'm still adding new bits here and there but I can't do that with school biting me in the ass. But that's something that I want to do with you guys and eventually, I'll reach my goal. But for now Happy Birthday me! I've turned 16 and the days are just going to get wilder. And thank you guys for following and favoriting me as I continue on writing. You guys really motivated me to keep on going. And it's late for me. It's already October 2nd where I'm at. But until next time we meet. This is NexusMC signing off. Stay classy!**

 **But I want to do something extra. Megadimension Neptunia VII had interesting extra credit voice clips so I'm going to do them. Well, not actual voice but you get the picture, right. I had a lot of fun writing these but I feel like I'm starting to spoil you guys then. But you guys are amazing so yay!**

Matthew Song

Introduction

Heyo. This is Matthew and I'm the main character of HyperHeart RWBY as well as the personified version of the author. It's amazing to meet you at last!

Birthday

Happy Birthday! A special day don't you think? I mean you are a really cool person so I got you a special gift. Hope you like it. Huh? How did I get it? By killing Heartless of course.

Christmas

Christmas is a special type of day to me. Hanging with family and friends around the fireplace sipping Hot Cocoa. These memories will always be in my heart. Oh right. Sorry for talking so much, here's your present. I know it's early but we can be a little naughty, right?

New Year's Eve

Holy cow, it's New Year's Eve already. Just thinking about it, the year just zoomed by with you as a pal. I'm in the mood for a relaxing night of comics and tea before New Year's Day.

New Year's

Happy New Year! I would say let's go to the shrine but Nathan just shot a bunch of fireworks in the air and I gotta help clean up. Why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up.

Valentine's Day

You know, Valentine's is meant for Girls giving chocolate to the boy's here and White Day is reversed but I just fell into a cooking mood. Here have some. They're platonic of course.

Rejection

It's not you it's me. Scratch that, it's a hundred percent you. Being all nice to me but being a jackass to my friends ain't going to cut. Please leave.

Other 1

Author me has been stressing out over homework, I wonder how he has the time to be writing us and such while still getting enough sleep. I feel like he's purposely not going to do well in certain classes.

Other 2

I'm getting redone is going to be a hassle. Some people might be new to the series and would question my past with Sora and the others in Kingdom Hearts, Neptune and the others in Hyperdimension Neptunia, or Ruby and the others in RWBY

Iwahashi Goro (Nexus)

Introduction

I'm Nexus or Iwahashi Goro in real life. I'm an avid gamer that likes classics and willingness to put creativity into finding exploits in games. Basically, I'm the reason games get patched at a regular basis.

Birthday

Oh dear. It's your birthday, today? Sorry I didn't get you a gift, what to do? I know. I'll bake you a cake. Will, that make it up to you? Man, you're a great person.

Christmas

Merry Christmas! Me as a Catholic celebrate Christmas as a way to celebrate the birth of Jesus and my wife is Catholic with me so it's great. And she's standing under the mistletoe, please hold my cocoa will you?

New Year's Eye

I've never really been the type to celebrate New Year's Day or Eve. I mean it's just the start of another 365 days. I would much rather play games but if you want to hang out with friends, then I'll make the exception.

New Year's Day

Happy New Years! Well, it's 12:00 am and everyone is still hyper. Might as well get some mochi out because it's going to be a long night.

Valentine's Day

Baking chocolates were the thing that got me hooked into the cooking world. Hey wanna try some out, I wanna give it to my wife and I need a taste tester.

Rejection

Get the hell out of my sight. You're not doing any good for yourself right now.

Other 1

I abuse my creativity way too much in video games. I mean Kirito would've never done Skill Connect without my ideas from SAO but he gets all the credit? Well, Ben Franklin and his son I guess.

Other 2

No matter how I think about it, I ship Klein and Lisbeth. That sounds wrong but they give off that tension and pedophilia can be a thing but just wait a year or two. Legal. Don't hate me for this.

Yu Nishikiyama

Introduction

Hey. I'm Yu Nishikiyama. I play card games for a living and now in a way of war. I heard I was going to die but until then, I'm going to live life to the fullest.

Birthday

Huh? What are you doing here? Me? Oh, nothing special. Oh, forget it. Happy Birthday! This was supposed to be a surprise, but someone had to come and spoil the fun in a surprise. Just kidding.

Christmas

Merry Christmas. I would have some Hot Cocoa with you but unfortunately, I'm lactose intolerant. But don't feel bad! I got Earl Grey as a nice substitute. Now don't open your presents yet, everybody is not here.

New Year's Eve

It's almost New Year's which mean the one-day tournament is going to be happening! You're coming too right? We gotta hurry! While everyone is watching the fireworks, we need to fill in the application. There are so little spots!

New Year's Day

As New Year's Day hits, you beat me once again. Can't believe it's been a whole year. Now all is fun, let's go to the shrine. I need to wish for a chance to beat you.

Valentine's Day

I never celebrated Valentine's day with anyone but Avery is surrounded with presents from boys and girls alike. You too? Nothing. Well, we're both Valentine's loners together then!

Rejection

To me, you're like Zone Eater… If you don't get that then you're obviously not the one for me and adieu.

Other 1:

So my harem is gone. Interesting choice of the writer, but then he said that there was going to be a sequel with Cardfight Vanguard. And I don't even know the game all that well. What? I'm not supposed to know this? Crap.

Other 2:

In terms of favorite summoning method, it has to be Synchro. When I first got into Yu-Gi-Oh, it was 5ds. It's just so much more simpler than the rest. Fusion is a card that you might get, two levels monster is easy enough but the effect can only activate with the amount of the Overlay Units, and Pendulum is just broken. Don't you think that's why I used it most of the time?

Tristan Shimano

Introduction

Hey. I'm Tristan Shimano, a monster who is half skeleton and half skeleton, pretty cool right?

Birthday

Happy Birthday! I've been planning this thing for a long time, hope you like it!

Christmas

Merry Christmas! Twas the season where thy celebrate the holidays with thou. Huh? That sounded off? Won't do that again. This season is perfect for Snow Women and me because I don't feel cold and winter.

New Year's Eve

My uncle, Goro Majima is unleashing fireworks when New Year's comes around. Let's hang around the park waiting for it.

New Year's Day

Happy New Year! Wanna have some New Year's soba before hitting the shrine? I hear that my girlfriend Mizore is volunteering at the shrine in the mountains. Hope that cold isn't too bad for you.

Valentine's Day

Oh it's Valentine's Day, right? You have your special someone, right? We're lucky really as most high school students don't have relationships like how we have it. Though Tsukune is weird on a whole different level You need to go look for them? Say hi for me then.

Rejection

I don't have time to deal with trash at the moment. My girlfriend is waiting for me you know.

Other 1

I have two ex-Yakuza's as relatives, Kazuma Kiryu, and Majima Goro. One handles real estate and one handles construction but they are still both 100% badass. Both are monsters in their fields but they're humans? It's confusing as hell.

Other 2

Dang, it! This boss is hard! Why is my dad is hard at beating? And who the hell would make mom do a genocide route!? That's just mean!

Sho Narukami

Introduction

I'm Sho Narukami, an advisor for two idol groups and a singer myself, but you know that too, right? Retired and soon will be working for a Circle, which is a Live House.

Birthday

Happy Birthday! I made a special song for you because you're such a great person. I mean you're amazing! Hope you like it!

Christmas

So it's Christmas. What a great day it is! Seriously! Santa comes to our house and brings us presents! What more can I ask for?

New Year's Eve

I'm in the mood to just relax and wind down as New Year's is coming up. But I can tell that you're yearning for some fun, so let's listen to some music.

New Year's Day

Happy New Year! I'm in the mood to sing songs on the way to the temple! Don't you think~?

Valentine's Day

I forgot what Valentine's Day was a thing until You gave me chocolates one day when I was young, but here's some chocolate. I made some for my class and had a little extra and I'm in the giving mood. Just kidding! You were going to get one anyway!

Rejection

Sorry. I'm not looking for a commitment right now. I appreciate the sentiment though.

Other 1

I have fun whenever I create songs or listening to them. It makes me want to dance, dance, dance! That's why I have DDR at my house that I play all the time. But then Eli comes and beat my high score every time.

Other 2

Retiring from singing has been a bit boring but then I have more time for my family and friends. Though that meant leaving Honoka and the others. But now the Uranohoshi closed down, I feel like I've had enough high school drama and going to live with my cousin Arisa. I visited the place so much that I made a few childhood friends there. Like Chisato, Saya, Misaki, and Lisa but I don't think they all know each other. Should be fun.

Other 1:

Canceling two series while changing one up? That's ballsy even for NexusMC. But I've foreseen his plans. And with that, everyone will know your plans.

Other 2:

On this day, starts my debut… It's interesting to say the least. I think a Christmas special is in order. With that being said, shenanigans are more to come. How will this change to my desire?


	6. The Childhood Friend

The sound of page flipping echoes throughout the room. In the room thirteen hooded figures, each wearing a white hollow mask on black chairs that could be seen as towers. The leader of the group was reading a book that had a crown shape on the front cover.

"You're reading that old book again? It's just a myth. Who actually believes of the story of the great war?" A tall masked person said while sharpening his ax that was twice his size. "The war and Keyblades are all fake. There has been no factual evidence proving that it exists."

"Then can please enlighten me on who wrote this "fake" story that I am reading? No one seems to know where it came from. No one knows the writer. It just popped up on store shelves… Collecting dust." The leader said while flipping a page. "Traveling from world to world isn't far-fetched in the slightest. We do it all the time. That's how we got Kuze as our pawn."

"He wouldn't like it if he heard you calling him a pawn." A figure said while sleeping in a relaxed position. "Men like him are always so troublesome. Too much pride for their own good. They're way to cocky and in this time and age, and with us… That'll get him killed."

"But pride must have been due to accomplishments. He did destroy a lot of foes in the past. That must equate to something." The figure who was playing chess with another figure. "Experience is key when it comes fighting. Inexperience in the battlefield is troublesome."

"True. While experience shows a lot, power in it of itself is good enough as shown with Moka and Tristan. The two of them took down Kuze… Checkmate." The figure puts the queen place at A1. "Like just now. I beated this experience moron in chess. Though experience also doesn't equal intellect and wisdom. During the investigation, I spotted Tristan helping Moka by launching her out of the water giving the mermaids the mid-air disadvantages."

"But it was Moka's fault for even going into that lake… But in terms of power and strength. Moka and Tristan has nothing compared to the wielders of the souls…" A hooded figure while holding a blue fire. "Yu Narukami, Akira Kurusu, and Yuto Watanabe. What were they? Personas? Didn't they meet someone with a Keyblade? Sora and Matthew?"

The leader twitched as while pulling a page as he places the book down. "You met someone who had a Keyblade? Hold on? There were two of them!? Why was I not informed of this!?"

"Because they were transported into a tv and haven't been seen from what I know. I even kept watch. They haven't left that tv for a whole week." Even so. I sent some of my guards to dispose of them. They were going to get in the way of our plans. They just shouts trouble to the highest degree."

"You're so stupid! You had the chance to unravel the mystery! And you wasted it!" Red energy surrounded the leader of the group as everyone skids backwards very slowly. "You're incompetent… Wait… Did you say Sora and Matthew?" The leader's energy calms down as a figure with the blue flame nods. "Then they'll be fine. They took down Xehanort and the Organization after all."

"Organization XIII? The group searching for Kingdom Hearts. Turns out Kingdom Hearts is an actual goddess right? That was a surprise to hear. And the X-Blade is also her personal body guard."

"But we're getting off topic. Kuze's information on Tristan is going to be useful. If he's to join our cause, then he should be strong. And we're going to need the proper motivation. Hono Odokuro right?"

"Right. She should be heading to Youkai Academy at this very moment."

"Then the plan will start soon. Youkai Academy… Is our next target."

The F-Class Monster

By: NexusMC

Chapter 7: The Childhood Friend

The bus rolls into Youkai Academy as Hono gets out with her stuff while Nurari was still smoking his normal cigar.

"Thank you for the lift. I'll tell Tristan that you said hi." Hono said before walking towards the school.

"Heh. There's a lot of interesting folk here that's for sure. But I wonder." Nurari said as he looks up. "Will they be ready when they come? I guess I just gotta have faith in him." The phone rings as Nurari picks it up. "Yes? Hmm? You're here today? I don't mind us having a drink later today. Alright. I'll stay for it. Bye Majima." Nurari smiles. 'The Mad Dog of Shimano is here repairing the school no less. What has the world come to anyway that the two most legendary warriors of modern age works for constructions and real estate?'

(Meanwhile)

"Oi! Pick up the slack! The faster that we do our work, the faster we get to go home and get paid! If I see anyone being lazy, I'm going to fucking kill you! Got that!?" A man ordered his workers with a microphone. He had a snake ornament on his eyepatch that went over his left eye. He wore a snakeskin-motif jacket, leather pants, and leather shoes. He had a yellow hard hat over his medium-length haircut. "You there! Kid with the school outfit walking with your little pally!" The man points to Tristan as he and Tsukune look at him. "Yes, you! Get over here you little piece of shit and say hi to Uncle Majima!"

"Ah! Uncle Majima!" Tristan calls out as he dashes towards him with Tsukune giving a confused look.

'Uncle Majima? Guess then they're related. But didn't he just call Tristan a piece of shit?' Tsukune said as he sees Kurumu and Yukari catch up to him.

"Hey who's that with the hard hat and eyepatch talking to Tristan? He kinda looks like a yakuza with the snake symbol over his eye. Kinda gives off that unsettling vibe if you really look at him." Kurumu asked.

"You got that feeling as well? Well, that guy is well… I guess that's Tristan's uncle as he called him Uncle Majima." Yukari and Kurumu were shocked as they looked at Majima.

"That's Tristan's Uncle!" Yukari shouts as everyone stares while Tristan waves at the group. "But he looks so scary. He might be a Yakuza… Does that mean that Kuze came to get their attention?"

"Maybe… But he's in construction which means that he isn't a Yakuza right? Perhaps he just has that face that screams Yakuza." Kurumu proposed as Mizore and Moka walked to the group.

"What's with all the noise so early in the morning?" Mizore says before yawning. "Hmm. They're fixing the stuff from that time with Kuze?"

"Looks like it. Majima Construction? It sounds familiar." Moka said as she thought about it. "Oh yeah. They fixed the castle a couple of times when me and my sister fight each other when I was younger."

"Why on earth does your castle need to be fixed when you fight with her!?" Tsukune yelps before realizing about Inner Moka. "Never mind. Forget I asked that."

"So Majima Construction is taken care of the school huh?" Tristan asks with a smirk as he sees construction workers working on fixing the school.

"You betcha kiddo. Majima Construction takes care of all places monster related! No matter how high the family is rich, to even the lowest of scum. Majima Construction and their CEO, Goro Majima will be there for ya!" Goro Majima said before posing stylishly as Tristan starts chuckling a bit. "So. How have you been? No punks have been messing with you right?"

"A few. Nothing to worry about it."

"Ah! It's not fine. Can't let some assholes beat up my nephew now. Tell me where they're at! I'll kick their asses easily." Majima takes out a tanto and unsheathes the blade. "But really. Your a man. You should be the one taken them on like one."

"It's fine. Really. I've taken care of them no problem. Even the asshole teacher who was after my girlfriend." Tristan said with a small bit of pride as Majima chuckles as he sees the group staring at them.

"Oh? I damn well hope so. You being my nephew is a badge of honor… wait. Come by me again? You got yourself a girl eh? I'm mighty proud of you! Quite the player you are huh?"

"Oh shaddup Majima… You're making me embarrassed."

"That's my job kid!" Majima said as he looks at the group. "So who is it? The pink haired girl one whose a vampire? The blue haired one with the massive tits… A succubus? The little witch? Or is it the Yuki-Onna? My bets are on the Yuki-Onna."

"Well, you're right. That's Mizore. My girlfriend. She's a Yuki-Onna. How'd you know?"

"The eyes. It has the glow. Ah! Such a player…" Rubs Tristan's head. "My little nephew scored a hot girlfriend. Or is it a chill girlfriend? Ehh doesn't matter. Makes a uncle like me proud! A player like you is going to survive in the real world!"

"Quit it!" Tristan kicks Majima who easily blocks it with his arm as sweat drops from his face.

"Oh? You in the mood to fight? I'm game! Nishida!" Majima calls out as a person next to him who had a blue collared shirt and white khakis.

"Yes aniki!"

"Tell the boys they can get fifteen minutes."

"Right!"

"What are they doing… Are they going to fight!?" Kurumu calls out as the five see Majima holds his tanto in a fighting position as Tristan takes out a bone nunchucks.

"Shouldn't we stop them!?" Tsukune says as the group hides behind him except Mizore. "Why are you hiding behind me!?"

"Because that guy looks freaky. No way in hell I'm going over there!" Yukari said.

"If they're related then Tristan will be fine. I have fate in his combat ability and his power." Mizore says as Tristan easily gets his ass kicked by Majima. "Or not."

"You've gotten better but nowhere near me or Kiryu-chan! What do you say? Round 2? If you'd like, I'll even give myself a small handicap."

"Ah! Wish I could but no thanks Uncle Majima. I'm going to be late for class. I'm still a student after all."

"Oh. Well, you better on scoot. I don't want your mom to kill me if I made her mad. She's better with a knife than me. She's quite the fighter I swear and getting my ass handed to me by someone younger is a pain." Tristan nods as he turns around and walks to the group.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Tristan said nonchalantly.

"So that's was your uncle? He has the same aura as Kuze." Kurumu states as Tristan nods.

"Well, he was an ex-Yakuza. A legend even. The Mad Dog of Shimano. Everyone in his construction company used to be in the Majima Family of the Tojo Clan. The very clan that Kuze is from." The group's faces grow pale.

"You're related to an ex-Yakuza!?"

"Well, when you say it like that, of course, it sounds bad." Tristan says as he takes out a makeshift knife as he aims it away from the group. "He taught me how to use my weapons properly. Knife, bat, nunchaku, staff, tonka sticks, katana… You name it. If it weren't for him, well I've been a shish kabob by this point."

"Is he the reason you use bones as weapons?" Moka asks as Tristan nods.

"Maybe he can teach me how to use a gun… Mom taught me some but a little extra practice couldn't help." Mizore said as Tsukune grows pale.

"You know how to use a gun!?" Tsukune exclaims as Tristan smacks the poor human's head. "Jeez, louise. You're so loud."

"TRISTAN!" A voice familiar to Tristan rang out.

'That voice? It sounds like Hono…' Tristan turns around as the group does to see Hono dashing down the hill before tripping and rolling straight to Tsukune as the two crashed.

"God damn it."

"Ouch. That's going to leave quite the mark." Mizore said as she looks at Tristan who had on his face cringing. Mizore walks up to him. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just forgot that she's coming today…"

"You know her?" Kurumu asks as Tsukune shakes back to wake as he touches Hono's boobs as she blushes before smacking him to a tree.

"Pervert! Go die in hell!" Hono causes a huge scene as Tristan sighs even more.

"Hono stop making a scene! You're in high school!" Tristan yells as he looks at his friends. "Meet one of my childhood friends. Hono Odokuro. She's a skeleton as well." Hono stands up and walks to the group.

"Nice to meet you Hono! I'm Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you." Tsukune said introducing himself.

'He looks hot.' Hono thought to herself.

"I'm Moka Akashiya. Pleasure to meet you." Moka bows as Hono flusters as she bows nervously.

'And she looks good looking for a girl.'

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu just waved as Hono was much more relaxed with the simple greeting.

'God damn. What size that she has!?'

"I'm Yukari Sendo! It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Tristan. He's always so interesting and comes up with ways to make life and studying more fun." Hono eyes sparkled when she saw the adorable witch being all hyper.

'She's so adorable! Anyone would just hug the living hell out of her!' Hono calms herself before introducing herself. "Pleasure to meet all of you." As soon as Hono stood up straight and walks to Tristan, Mizore hugs Tristan which mind boggles Hono. "Huh? What are you doing to Tristan?"

"Protecting my boyfriend from tempters like you..." Tristan nervously chuckles as he scratches his cheek as Hono just stares blankly.

"Now now Mizore. Hono's a nice person. She's one of my childhood friends after all. You have nothing to worry about at all. You have my word."

"Fine." Mizore stopped hugging Tristan before extending her head. "Pleasure to meet you Hono. I'm Mizore Shirayuki. Pleasure to meet you Hono."

Hono hesitantly takes Mizore's hand and shakes it before inspecting the Yuki-Onna for a bit. Hono looks at Mizore's face, hair, and overall appearance before saying something."Um. Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you're out of Tristan's league."

"What did you say?" Kurumu asked as everyone looks at Hono while she nervously looks at the group. "What makes you say that?"

"I mean. The smooth purple hair, beautiful face, a body that isn't too curvy but perfect. Just by looks alone, Tristan doesn't hold a candle towards you." Hono explains as Tristan get dejected.

"It really hurts when you're best friend thinks that my girlfriend is too good for me." Tristan said with a sigh.

"What do you mean that I'm too good for him? You saying I should dump him so you can take him for yourself?" Mizore said before taking out an ice claw as Tristan gets between the two.

"Calm down Mizore. It's fine!"

"By the way that it sounds, you knew Tristan for a long time?" Tsukune asks as Hono nods before chuckling.

"I known him for a long time. During the times that he was great… towards the times that he was an bumbling buffoon."

"Oh really? How exactly has he been like that? I want to get to know him more." Moka asks as Hono chuckles.

"Alright. Let's talk about the one time that he-"

"Did you come here to make fun of me?! On second thought... Why the heck are you here!?"

"It's because I was do so amazing that the teachers and principal recommended me to move up a grade. So now I'm a first year with you."

"I see. So you also skipped a couple of grades as well?" Yukari said as Hono nods.

"Right. I did some research of the school. You're the witch who skipped a lot of years right. That's amazing. Hope we become good friends!" Hono said as Yukari smiles and nods.

"I don't know why but I feel like things are going to get a bit more chaotic than it already is." Tristan says as the group walks to class.

Tristan was right as when Hono walked up in front of the class, the class started to cheer. Hono was a good looking girl, almost being on par with Moka which made the guys really excited but when Hono waved at Tristan, the guys gave him a evil glare.

"Seriously? He has two cute girls?"

"That bastard… Just cause he beated that one wizard he thinks he owns the whole school?"

"If it weren't for him, Kuze wouldn't have done anything…"

"Perhaps it was a staged… I mean he's a skeleton afterall. There's no way something like him has that much power. I mean that level of power could be A or even S Class."

"Yeah. I call bullshit. We'll find out if his power is real or not."

"We should take him while he's alone and doesn't have his posse. That'll be the opportune moment."

Tristan continues taking down notes as he could feel people's stares at him.

'Is it jealousy? What the hell is it?' Tristan thought as the day continued. The day was the same in every period as Tristan felt stares from a lot of people. This made Tristan unable to concentrate on his work and he almost made a mistake in home economics when it came to cooking some food. During lunch break, Tristan needed a break from all of the staring as he goes to the rooftops by himself. 'Finally. Some peace in mind.'

Before Tristan could really take it in, the door opens revealing a bunch of people but they were all staring at Tristan as it was really irritating him.

"Do you guys want something? It's rude to stare." Tristan said as a person steps up. It was Sugino Yukio, a local jock and gang leader in the school. He was wearing a sun hat over his normal school attire for whatever reason.

"Oh, it's nothing. Can't we enjoy the scenery?" Yukio said with a smirk as the others start to surround Tristan.

"Really? I'm already agitated as it is. You want to add more to it? You better be able to take it back with interest." Tristan gets into a fighting stance with a sigh and the others get ready to fight. Three goons go towards Tristan as he summons a bone knife and slashes one of them before backflipping towards another goon and sliced them before facing another one and tossing the knife behind him as he kicks it midair impaling him. "You're so pathetic."

Tristan takes out the knife while the goon drops before facing Yukio while he claps. "Impressive Tristan. Truly impressive. Your speed is nothing to laugh at that's for sure. But." Yukio eyes turn purple as he turns invisible. Tristan looks around looking for Yukio before he felt a chill and a grey hand appeared from his chest.

"G-Ghost!?" Tristan struggles to move as he drops to his knees shuddering.

"That's right. Now that I control your body. You going to learn your place the hard way." The people around Tristan start to surround him.

"What about you? You'll get hurt as well."

"Don't worry. Pain pleases me. Us ghosts never have enough of it."

And before Tristan knew, he felt pain coming from all angles as he was punched, kicked, tossed to the ground. But… It felt normal to him. It felt like an average day to Tristan. But Tristan felt blood coming out. Some of the people brought bats and started bashing him as he sat there silent, struggling to speak nor move from Yukio's control. But then it started to get hot on the roof. Not just Tristan but everyone else was sweating from the intense heat as they looked to see Hono in her skeleton form. She was skinnier than Tristan but she did Wing Chun to improve her bones on the hardwood. But what made it interesting was her fist. There were red gauntlets as flames could be seen from the hands.

"H-Ho-Hono…" Tristan could barely muster as one the goons try to grab her only to be launched back with his shirt burnt and second degrees burns on his stomach area from a flaming punch as he passed out.

"Tristan. I'll be there in just a second to help you."

"You bitch!" The group went to Hono one by one as the skeleton girl gets ready. She sidesteps and punches one with a right hook, before using a fireball, she launched herself towards another goon and stomps on him. Hono smiles and kicks the same goon towards a group of goons as they stumble backwards as two goons transform into Frankenstein and tried to grab Hono but she dived under and punched one of the Frankenstein's arms into another launching him off the roof before smashing the second one on top of the first one. The rest of the goons surround Hono as they all try to jump on her as Hono punches the ground which swirls a fire vortex leaving burn marks on the roof and charred bullies.

"Oh? This skeleton has something special as well." Yukio said as he controlled Tristan's body to move while Tristan felt on the pain from the brutal beatdown from before. "Let's see how well you do against our prime candidate Tristan."

"N-No. Hono… Run!" Tristan said as his body wouldn't listen to him. Yukio made his body move and start punching and kicking Hono who easily blocks and dodges as she didn't have a lot of options.

'What do I do? If I punch Tristan, he's going to suffer more! Think…' Hono thought as she jumped back distancing herself from Tristan.

"Oh? Are you scared? Or you don't want to hurt your boyfriend here?" Yukio taunted as Hono starts to get pissed off.

"Tristan isn't my boyfriend!" Hono grips the flame gauntlets as they engulf in flames as she remembered something.

*Flashback*

"these gauntlets are extra special. they're attached to your soul so no one should be able to take them off while you're in your monster form. but that's not the only thing." Sans explained as he looks the data. "they can interact with other monster's souls… enforcing your control over theirs. basically, it's almost like controlling a puppet and you can make them do whatever they want. but they must either be weak or they allow you to do so. no other circumstances. as for how? i'll show you how."

*Flashback ends*

Hono raises up one arm as her eyes turn flaming red and clenches her fist as something comes over Tristan and Yukio is forced out of his body. His ghost body was burning due to the sunlight as he goes into the school and Tristan drops the ground as Hono dashes towards Tristan while the door opens revealing Mizore.

"Tristan!" Mizore looks around to see burn marks and Hono doing something to her as she summons ice almost hitting Hono forcing her to back away. "Don't you dare touch, Tristan. You monster."

(to be continued)

 **Did somebody say cliffhangers? HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I did suckers! I'm above you bastards! What are you gonna do about that!? Well, you'll just unfollow and unfavorite me... On second thought. Please forgive! I'm so sorry! I made a mistake! I'll never do it again! I'm getting chills, Mizore stop it! It was a joke dang it! What else do you want for me!? About Hono? Well guess I can go into it. It's the classic story of ice versus fire. Oh um...**

 **Hey guys. This is NexusMC with fanfiction news. I'm starting to really enjoy these skits, to be honest. But early this week, author NexusMC had broken his right hand and had to get someone else to type for him while he says what must be written. This chapter is the result of sleepless nights after studying. Let's just say it hasn't been enjoyable. So... 4000 words is now a thing. I'm so sad about it, to be honest, but hey. I'm glad for any chance to get.**

 **Second piece of news is that NexusMC might have some troubles when it comes to posting chapters for any fanfictions. But my parents said that I should spend less time on this and spend more time getting my license... So during Thanksgiving Break and during Christmas Break, I'm going to be studying for the test so either the posts will be less frequent or maybe they'll be normal. Still, haven't decided because my parents are stingy as hell... You know how Asian parents are right?**

 **Third and final news of the day. So Bang Dream is going to replace HyperHeart... Or Legend Of Zelda... Or... Kingdom Hearts... Or... TWEWY mixed with Vocaloid or I don't know. I'll think about it at a later date. But yeah. Plans for the replacement of HyperHeart RWBY will be established before next month.**

 **And that's all for today's scheduled broadcast of messages from NexusMC. With that being said. I hoped you enjoyed today's message. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	7. Hard Work and Determination

Sans was reading a book about quantum physics from the author of Albert Einstein as Frisk and Tsubasa were talking about random stuff, mostly the kids' futures. When the time reached seven o'clock pm, Sans takes a look at his file as he stands up which Frisk takes to notice that he was uneasy as she stands up as well before walking to her husband.

"Sans. Is something wrong? You're looking at the file as you're looking uneasy. Is something wrong?"

"not that bad… i'm just taking a look at the medicine that i gave to arial all those years back. i ever wondered if she had to use her powers in the slightest. kinda makes me worried if she knows how to use it when the time comes."

"Wouldn't it be good if she has to never use her power," Tsubasa asks. "Never having to protect herself means that no one is going after her. She's never in trouble."

"but we don't know if something is going to come. exo said it himself. what we're facing may be out of our league. out of this world even." Sans said as he takes a closer look at the file. "the kids have to face local bullies and other such right now. that's just life with skeletons these days. too prideful and stupid."

"Don't say it like that Sans. Can't be that bad. I mean I know that Youkai Academy is like that where the strong will scare the weak and they can't do anything. But who would go after children? They haven't done anything."

"Maybe that's the point Tsubasa. That they haven't done anything YET. Adults today are scary, especially the ordeal with Kuze from the Yakuza. They were after Tristan, most likely because of his power. If I see him. (Lv 1 → 20)" Frisk's eyes are barely seeable but she opens them as it has a faint red. "I'll kill him."

"frisk. you're lv increased. i know that you're angry but calm down. if someone were to act they would've done it by now. kuze is going to be the start then we need everyone informed."

"You make it sound like you're preparing for war," Tsubasa said with a frown as she continued listening to this conversation. "This is very unsettling. Can't we talk about something else?"

"(Lv 20 → 1) You're right Tsubasa. I made the mood too intense."

"sorry tsubasa. it was my fault for bringing up to topic in the first place. i caused you too much of a headache. i must be a bit tired. i can't think straight now. i'm going to my office. night."

"Goodnight," Tsubasa said as Sans walks to his office as he receives a phone call from someone named W.D. Gaster as he picks up.

"hello? oh. hey dad. what's going on?... well-gotta hand it to you, it's kinda hard to think about it. if i had to finger everything wrong, i'll be here all day. but i just tell you something. they're after your son alright. not me or papy. but the other one. you know exactly who i'm talking about."

The F-Class Monster

By: NexusMC

Chapter 6: Hard Work and Determination

"Get away from him! You monster!"

Mizore extends her ice claws with a glare of anger. Weak flames were scattered all over the roof of the school building. Hono grips his fire gloves as she goes back.

"I didn't do anything to him. I saved his butt from a bunch of goons, look." Hono points to the bodies of the passed out goons that had beaten up Tristan into a bloody pulp as he tries to get up but fails. Numbness fell over him as he coughed up blood and couldn't say anything nor move his body.

"Tristan! Is this true!? Did she save you?" Mizore asks as Tristan just stayed there as he struggled to get up. "Blink once that she saved you and two for no!" Tristan blinks once as Mizore slowly nods and rushes towards the skeleton as she picks him up. "Sorry Hono that I reacted that way."

"It's fine. Go get him to the nurse." Hono said as Mizore nods and slides to the nurse office while creating an icy path in front of her. Hono watched this as her hands burned up a bit which leads to Hono dismissing the gloves as she takes deep breaths before shrugging it off and leaving the area before any teachers arrived at the scene. Yukio looked at Hono walking away from the roof entrance.

"I can make that girl pay what she has done to me. I swear on my father's live… And I know just exactly to take her down." Yukio looks at Moka who was before sucking Tsukune to helping Mizore with Tristan. "No skeletons will be in this school while I'm still here. Killing them if needed."

Tristan wakes up in nurse's office bed as he tries to get up before seeing Mizore telling him to stop. He could move his mouth without pain finally as he could speak a bit.

"T-Thanks Mizore. Don't know what I would've done without you." Tristan says weakly.

"Jeez. They banged you up good. I'm glad Hono came at the last time… But I think I pissed her off."

"You thought she was the one attacking me right? She'll be fine. It was a misunderstanding after all. I feel less crappy than before. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Alphys was here and gave you something to drink as your some of your wounds healed up almost instantly." Mizore said before pouring Tristan a cup of cold water and lifts his head so he could drink. "However she ran out so she's making more in the other room. Said that it'll take her the rest of the day."

"Eh, that's fine. I thought I heard Tsukune and Moka earlier before passing out. Did they see what happened to me?" Tristan asks as Mizore sits next to him on a chair.

"Oh yeah. Tsukune and Moka were definitely shocked when they heard what happened but I told them to go back to class once they heard that you'll be just fine. I asked them to take notes for the both of us."

"You know that I don't really need them right?"

"Just shut up and accept them with grace alright? Least you could do for making them worry."

"It wasn't my fault though…" Tristan said as Mizore gives him a look that sends a shiver down his spine. "Alright. Alright. I understand. I'm going to sleep through some of the pain I guess. By the way, I heard that earlier this morning that Hono joined Tsukune's harem."

"On the same day that she met him? I don't know what to say to that. Like how on earth is that guy picking up chicks one by one." Mizore questions. "Whatever. Let's just hope it doesn't get too hectic. Now get to sleep mister. I'll be here if you need help." Mizore said as she looked at Tristan.'Why does he constantly have to be beaten down like this? It hurts to see him like this. Maybe he and I shouldn't have come to this school, but he wanted to go to the same school as his sister. Eugh! Why did Arial have to come to this school!? There are so many nutjobs here! Well to be fair Tsukune and the others are their own type of nut job.' Mizore says as she sees Tristan smiling in his sleep. 'Well he's happy and with me. That's really all I can ask for… I wonder. Sho's smart and knows the history of the Yuki-onna. When the time comes, will he choose to stay will me? Will we break up before then? I don't know. Just thinking about it is hurting my heart. Maybe I should talk to mom about this. This is very serious but now, I have to watch my boyfriend.'

A few hours later, Tristan was back to full strength thanks to Alphy's medicine as he takes a look at the notes that Moka gave to him and it was so neat, organized, and straight to the point as he looks Moka who gives a confused look. Mizore and the others went ahead to the dorms as Moka stayed back to finish an assignment for a class that Tristan was helping her on.

"Heh. Thanks, Moka. I'll pay you back some other time."

"No no. It's fine. I'm just glad that you're alright. Plus you helped me with this." Moka said as the two packed their belongings before heading back to the dorms.

"I have a question Moka. What do you see in Tsukune? Like what made you fall in love with Tsukune where you go head over heels for him?" Moka gets flustered as her legs become noodle as she stops in place. "Is something wrong?"

"W-Well… He's nice, handsome, and generally cares for others. Even people he's never met before." Tristan nods and Moksa continues talking about Tsukune for another twenty minutes as the skeleton never seen that side of Tsukune before. "That's why I love him. Not just something to drink from but someone that I love."

"Wow. Never thought of that. Maybe it's because you spend so much time with him." Tristan said as he looks at his phone. "Jeez. It's late. We should hurry up back to the dorms or we're going to be in trouble."

"Oh. Sorry for making you stay late. I could've asked Yukari to help me and all but she said that she was busy today."

"It's fine. Helping a friend is better than playing games. We have to set our priorities properly." Tristan and Moka reach the branching paths between the boy and girl's dorm as they said goodbye there. Then Tristan slowly walked to the boy's dorm while talking to himself. "Hmm. I wonder why Hono got those fire gloves. The flames that she released was so intense, almost like Toriel or Asgore's level of magic which is intense. I should ask her tomorrow but I'm exhausted. I want to go straight to a bath… A thought just came to me. If I'm a skeleton, why do I have a nervous system. Like how do I feel pain, touch, hot, and cold. To be fair, I can turn it off to temperature whenever Mizore and I snuggle but still. I can't turn it off for touch, only temperature which is really peculiar. This needs some research, maybe I should talk to Alphys about it soon."

Tristan reaches his dorm room and drops everything as he goes to the washroom and starts filling the tub with warm water as he washes himself. Afterwards, he goes into the water as he felt a chill sensation as he sees Mizore in the other side of the tub.

"Hi. You took long enough helping Moka and I got a bit bored. So I thought I have some fun with you." Mizore said as Tristan no longers shivers as he looks at Mizore. "Is something wrong?"

"W-Why are you in here of all places?" Tristan asks as Mizore leans on him making his body all tense. 'Can't think at the moment.'

"I said that I'm going to have a bit of fun with you. Your fault for going on by yourself." Mizore asks in a seductive tone as Tristan barely responds. "Your face is quite adorable Tristan. You're not used to this are you."

"N-No. I'm not used to this at all."

"It's fine." Mizore leans on Tristan even more and hugs him. "Even though the water's cold, your face is so red. Do you like what you see?"

"W-Well. I-I… I do like it." Tristan mutters while blushing. "But it's so embarrassing thinking about it."

"Good. But you don't get to have fun. You were irresponsible about what happened today. I'm thinking whether or not to give you snuggles tonight. What do you have to say for yourself."

Tristan steels up his nerves as he looks at Mizore. "I think I'm lucky. Just to have you as a friend, but you're something special. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm the most luckiest man in the world. You're cheerful, loving, caring, trusting. With your amazing personality, you have an amazing body that any person would dream of. And you're strong... You saved me today. Thank you and I'm sorry. I love you Mizore."

Tristan kisses Mizore as she blushes before getting out of the tub. "Idiot. I should be the one to say that. Saying all that mushy stuff all those years ago. I'm going to wait for you outside. Don't take too long." Before she leaves the area she mutters. "You're the one whose strong and perfect. You had to help me so many times." Tristan couldn't hear what Mizore said as he just stared at the entrance to the bath before sighing.

"Uh sure." Tristan sighs as an idea popped into his head as a very small Gaster Blaster appears in the water and shoots it laser as the plasma heats the water to a good level as he lets his nerves come back as he feels the heat of the water. "Man! This feels amazing! Lasers can have a temperature of 1040 degrees celsius so a good exposure over a short period of time is just perfect… I can't enjoy this for as long I know Mizore is waiting for me."

Tristan empties the water as he dries himself with his towel before putting on blue boxers, a black shirt, and grey sweatpants as he leaves the towel on his head as the water drips from his head and walks into the room as Mizore was sitting on an ice chair with her arm crossed and her eyes closed with a stern expression. Tristan noticed that the chair was dripping showing that it was melting as he can tell that Mizore wanted to have a word with him as he sat down hesitantly. Mizore nor Tristan says anything for a couple of minutes before Tristan finally says something.

"I can tell that you're mad at me… Is something wrong?" Mizore remains silent. "Wow. You're that mad? Is it about this morning? Me running off in distress? I'm sorry. I should've talked to you guys if something like that was troubling me. It got me into trouble, the painful kind… Say something." Mizore once again remains silent as Tristan looks over at her. 'Is she asleep?'

The chair's legs finally melted as it dropped down which makes Mizore wake up as she stumbles backwards as Tristan captures the ice girl. "T-Tristan?"

"You alright? Almost gave me quite the scare. Thought you were giving me the cold shoulder… Ignore that please."

"I will not forget that and I'm going to tell your dad. He'll be so happy that his son is finally making puns on a regular basis."

"Well alright. Do you want me to start making dinner? Any requests? Something light if preferable."

"How about we have the chef's special tonight? I want to see what you make!" Mizore says as Tristan thought about it before teleporting away and coming back with packs of rice, avocado, and seaweed. "Hmm? You making rolls?"

"Yeah. I've been craving California Rolls for quite some time now. Thought it'd be best to give it a whirl. I don't need your help so go relax while I make the food. It'll be done in about ten minutes."

"Alright." Mizore said while sitting down on the chair as Tristan happily makes dinner before striking up something. "Hey Tristan? Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. What is it?"

"Do you want to stay in this school? I mean, everyone is out to get you and all." Mizore said as Tristan stops for a second before continuing. "Well not everyone but close enough. It's painful to see you like this."

"It's fine. I get to see you guys everyday. Cuts, bruises, and broken bones are only temporary compared to the lifelong memories with everyone. With you. I got my dad's will for hard work and my mom's determination to get through said tough work" Tristan says with a heavy sigh. "Plus. I'm used to it these days. Going to school back in the hometown won't make that much different. I probably wouldn't have a good-looking girlfriend sitting her worrying for me."

"Are you kidding? I would have probably gone to your school. It'd wouldn't be a problem. I'll just snowboard down the hill and take the chairlifts back home. Or I would just stayed at your place like I do now."

"You know full well that my mom would not have let that happen." Tristan comments as he cuts the rolls into pieces before putting them on a plate and places it, in front of Mizore. "Queen flirter is also super protective of her kids. Her love becomes a whole other level when something like that happens."

"Her love becomes a whole other level? I mean most moms love their kids." Mizore said before Tristan sitting across of her.

"Let's eat." The two said before breaking the wooden chopsticks.

"Not that type of Love. Love in the underground means the affection love, but it is also an acronym. It stands for Level Of ViolenE." Tristan said as Mizore shivered. "But mom keeps the level at the lowest stage these days. But there are certain times where she snaps as she can destroy S-Class monsters if she really feels like it."

"I feel like I´m seeing your mom in a whole other light right now. I feel like I'm going to be terrified when I see her."

"It's fine. It's fine. She loves you already. Nothing you need to worry about." Tristan said as he receives a message on his phone as he grows pale. "I forgot… God damn it!"

"What is it?" Mizore asked as Tristan pockets the phone.

"I was supposed to finish my article for editing by tomorrow morning and I completely forgot about it until now." Tristan sighs as he grabs his plate and heads to the sink to wash before letting out a defeated sigh. "First I get beaten up to oblivion and then my girlfriend isn't going to give me snuggles and now I have to deal with this article that's going to take all night. This is so unfair."

"Are you sure that we can't snuggle for a little bit? You finished your homework." Mizore asks as Tristan turns around to see a depressed Mizore.

"Thought you said that you weren't going to snuggle with me tonight." Tristan smirked as Mizore let out a puffy face. "Alright alright. I'll make some time for you Mizore. Give me a second."

"Alright don't take too long Napoleon Boneaparte!" Mizore said as Tristan smiles before drying his hands as he went under the blanket where the two had fun for a couple of minutes when suddenly the door opens revealing Tsukune as Tristan and Mizore freeze.

"Hey Tristan! Wanted to let you know that the deadline… is… due tomorrow…" Tsukune trails off when he sees Mizore and Tristan in bed and a rather awkward situation.

"Tsukune. I'm asking as a friend right now. I know about the deadline, thanks for the reminder… Now get the hell out."

"R-Right! Sorry for intruding!" Tsukune says as he bows and leaves the room and slams the door as Tristan and Mizore sigh before smiling and continuing.

'There's a time for everything in life. Fun before work and that may be true, but there is also such a thing as privacy. I'm going to have to talk to Tsukune about privacy tomorrow.'

 **(Halloween Special Omake)**

"I still can't believe that the school is letting us leave for Halloween." Tsukune said while wearing his vampire costume. Tristan walks next to him in his skeleton form and old revolutionary clothes. "I mean, you guys can walk around freely in your monster forms… While I'm."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Be quiet. There are still people from the school so don't talk about that until we're absolutely certain that they can't hear you." Tristan said while checking his old fashioned pocket watch which had a couple picture of him and Mizore. "They're late. Where are the girls? Nurari will be here any minute."

"Sorry that we're late!" A voice called out from behind the two. It was Moka as Tsukune turned around to see her in a chinese style white dress with her pink hair are tied up into two buns. "You didn't wait long right?"

"Nah we didn't. I had some stuff to do." Tristan said as Tsukune was bamboozled by Moka's looks as she blushed.

"Please stop staring at me Tsukune. It's embarrassing."

"Ah… Sorry. You just look so beautiful."

"T-Thank you."

"Tsukune!" This time it was Kurumu and Yukari coming up to the group. Kurumu was in a sexy black bunny outfit that made Tsukune nosebleed slowly as Yukari was wearing a panda onesie that even had a hood for the panda's head which looked adorable with her small stature.

"Don't give Moka all of the compliments." Kurumu whined as she hugged Tsukune as he couldn't breathe in her breasts. "What do you think of my costume?"

"Mmmh!"

"Kurumu! You're suffocating him!" Yukari said as she summoned a wash tub that hit Kurumu in the head as she stumbled back giving Tsukune to breath. "Are you alright Tsukune? You seem ok. Don't worry. As long as I'm here, you won't suffocate from Kurumu's big tits."

"Jeez louise. You guys can't go one day without killing the poor guy?" Tristan states as he heard Hono coming. "Yo Hono. Where's Mizore at?"

"She had a hard time putting on her costume but she said that you'd be in for a surprise. That it'd fit her." Hono said as she was in a gi that came from Dragon Ball Z which matched her martial arts training.

"Why? What's up with her costume that she had a hard time putting on? Did she need any help?" Tristan asked.

"Nah. She should be fine. She should be here any second now." Hono said as the bus with someone else, not being Nurari.

"Sup ladies and gentlemen! I'll will be your tour guide for this evening." It was the author for some strange reason as everyone was confused. "What? You come out of the computer into my house, I can't do the same?"

"N-No. You can. It's just that we weren't expecting you today is all. Matthew. You have any idea where Nurari is at?" Tsukune asks.

"I gave him the day off. He's out drinking with Goro, Daigo, and Saejima. Now get on in, we're teleporting to another series for the day. Kingdom Hearts to be exact."

"Hold on. Two things. First of all, I thought we were going to my hometown because of skeletons and stuff and second. Mizore isn't here yet so we gotta-"

"I'm here Tristan." Mizore said as Tristan turns around to see his girlfriend in a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue ob on the back with lavender flip flops. "Sorry that I'm late. Getting the kimono to not fall down was a bit of a challenge."

"W-Well. Glad to see you figured it out. You look good in it." Tristan said as Mizore smiles and secretly did cheered to herself while Matthew leans on the wheel smiling at the scene.

"Smooth. Now everyone on! We're going on a non stop trip to Halloween Town!"

"What about Skeleton Valley?" Yukari said as Mizore shakes her head.

"I asked him to change plans. I heard that another celebration was taking place there so I thought it'd be extra special for all of us."

"Really? What's happening today?" Moka asked as Matthew looks at his phone.

"Ruby Rose. Protagonist of the RWBY series. It's her birthday today and Halloween town is celebrating. It's a shame that this Ruby Tojo couldn't make it with us."

"I see. Well let's go then!" Kurumu as she enters the bus and everyone goes in one by one. Matthew flips a switch as he drives into the tunnel when a thought came to Tristan.

"Wait! You're sixteen! You can't drive here!"

"But we're going out to space! Even people as young as Sora can drive here!" Matthew said as the bus goes into a portal where many rocks appeared in front of the bus.

"Ahh! Look out!" Moka said as guns appear from the sides of the bus and starts shooting asteroids one at a time. Meanwhile everyone looked outside to see the wonders of space as Tristan was excitedly taking notes.

"Never thought that it'd take the destruction of the fourth wall to find out the secrets of transporting between world to world! This is so exciting!"

"Calm down Tristan. Keep your inner geek to a minimum." Hono comments as Tristan obliges. "Better. Now how long should it take to get there?"

"Soon. It's like super close. Like two minutes away… Oh come on!"

"What's wrong!?" Mizore asks as the bus starts to move like a fighter ship as dark ships were firing from behind. "Who are they!? Why are they shooting at us?"

"Call them evil dark blobs! I'm going to shake them off! Put on your seatbelts!" Matthew says as he stomps on the gas pedal accelerating to Halloween Town at incredible high speeds. A few short moments later, the bus lands on a graveyard next to a city. "Ok. We made it. Is everyone alright?" Tsukune had landed on Hono as she smacks him out of the window. "So I guess good. Anyway's welcome… To"

[Halloween Town]

Everyone gets outside the bus as they looked at the land with amazement.

"Wow! This place looks so cool! This is where the King of Halloween lives right!?" Yukari said as Matthew nods.

"Yep. Jack Skellington. Now before you go on your merry way. Remember. Don't tell anyone that you're from a different world. Besides that have fun."

"Alright!"

Tristan grabs Mizore's hand as the two ran off into the town where they saw Sora and Ruby talking to each other before waving at the skeleton and the Yuki-onna! Sora was in his Pirates of the Carribean outfit from KH3 as Ruby dressed up as her dog Zwei with the actual dog on top of Sora's head.

"Hey! Ruby! Sora! It's been almost a month since we last saw you guys!" Tristan said as Sora nods.

"Yeah. Looks like Matthew took you guys here? This holiday is perfect for you. Nice costume Tristan. Revolutionary soldier and Mizore? Well I'm not sure what you're supposed to be."

"A priestess for the Yuki-onna. Nice pirate and dog costume. And happy birthday Ruby. We didn't know so we didn't buy you a gift. Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry. The only gift you can give me is 10% of your halloween candy! That will be all."

"Ruby. You may say it like that but 10% is still a lot." Sora said as he tries to balance the dog on his head. "Can't you do like ever 20? That way it's not like you're taking a massive amount."

"Nah it's fine. Most of the candy I would've gotten would probably go to Mizore when she… you know. Anyways. Is that tall skeleton Jack?" Tristan says as he points to the said skeleton.

"Yep that's him. Looks like him alright. I think he's going to say a few words before the big halloween festival begins." Matthew said as he walks to the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for yet another wonderful and spooky halloween this year! We had a bunch of scares and screams but today's special. Our pal Sora has brought a very special guest. His girlfriend Ruby Rose and I thought that with everything that Sora has done for us, why not have a special party! With that being said! Happy Halloween! And Happy Birthday Ruby!"

 **I had a week to made this but I spent two days making it because a crap ton of homework and I got sick. Great. I couldn't go trick or treating because of it. Damn it Pedo! Why did you do this to me now of all times!? And the worse goddamn part**

 **Heyo everyone! This is NexusMC here and while I would much rather spend today trick or treating then doing this, BUT my friend called in sick and my parents won't make me go alone. Some baloney about being alone. I'm sixteen, jeez louise. I think I can go TOT near my school. I mean night and all but still. Currently it's 1am and I should be in bed sleeping or at least studying for my vocab test. Guess you would call me lazy. But since PST is 10, I can still make this chapter so HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs* Sorry about that.**

 **I added KH because of well. Nightmare before Christmas is special in my heart as one my top 10 Disney movies and Halloween Town. It should be blantly obvious. As for Mizore's costume. Based on Yumi from Senran Kagura, mostly her ninja outfit which fits well because Mizore is like a spy/ninja that has ice powers. Sound familiar? Yeah I don't either. Since today is also Ruby's birthday (shown in RWBY CHIBI so I'm not sure it's canon). Oh wait. Hold that thought right now. Checking the wiki... Miles Luna said that it is actually her birthday. Well happy birthday Rubes! Mizore's is coming up soon so that's going to be fun. And it's on the month when I work on The Human and the F-Class monster so that's an extra yay.**

 **On another note, my BanG! Dream fanfiction is now taken down due to people not liking it… Well not liking is not correct per say. No one has read it. Like 53 views. That's ridiculous. I at least had 100 by the end of the week but it's been one week. And nothing! I swear this is not good for my pride. So dropping it. I drop things if it doesn't show results. At least one favorite or follow. With that being said. Nexus the Multiwielder next week.**

 **I'm struggling right now to stay awake and writing so I'll leave it like this. This is NexusMC signing off. Stay classy!**


	8. Uneasiness

"This is a declaration of war." Tristan looks at his notebook to see that it had scribbles, stains, and a rat. A few days ago, the group had just come back from summer vacation and met the witch Ruby Tojo. Wanting to go ahead on the material, Tristan went to Ms. Nekonome and talked to her about the lesson plans for the second semester and wrote them all down in his trusty notebook but forgot to take it home in the newspaper club room when he was writing the article for Ruby. "Nobody and I mean nobody touches my stuff and treats it like garbage AND getting away with it. I'm going to find out who did it and make them pay. 5 dollars for a notebook."

"A 5 dollar notebook? What on earth are you doing? My notebook cost only one dollar at the store." Mizore had her signature sucker in her mouth while looking over Tristan's article. "You messed up the kanji for Ruby's name by the way. I'll fix it."

"Huh? Oh did I? Well alright… Wait how do you know how to spell Ruby's name correctly? Didn't we just meet her?"

"She signed a contract to become the official advisor for the club and I just happened to look it over and I remembered a few things."

"Well alright. Wait. A dollar notebook!? Where on earth do you get those!?"

'Darn it. Was trying to change the situation.' Mizore thought before coming up with an answer. "My town. You know that one supply store a couple of buildings down. Whoever sold you those notebooks must have ripped you off."

"Dang you Asriel!" Tristan cursed. "Well it wasn't that bad. I took pictures so I'll just leave it at that. Though it's really starting to get on my nerves that all of these people are bullying me just because I'm a skeleton. And they're starting to not be scared when I take out my Gaster Blaster."

"I think they're starting to know that you get really tired easily when you take it out. Perhaps I should go freeze them solid. That way they stop troubling you." Tristan gives his girlfriend a look. "Only if you want me too. I won't do anything out of turn."

"No don't. I don't want you to get into any trouble on my behalf. Long as I'm with you." Tristan and Mizore look at each other before kissing. "Then I'm happy..."

Mizore blushes with a smile. "Me too, Tristan. Me too."

The F-Class Monster

By: NexusMC

Chapter 7: Uneasiness

"Alright. Here should be good. A little bit back Tristan! Ok good!" A sign is placed on the wall as Arial is giving instructions for the October Festival. Tristan who was levitating the sign wipes some sweat off of his forehead before taking a seat. That's when he gets smacked in the face by a cold wet towel.

"PFFFFTTT. What the heck!?" Tristan grabs the towel and sees Tsukune in front of him with a bottle of water. Grateful, Tristan takes it and drinks half of the bottle with one gulp. "Man. If I knew that sis was working me this hard, I would've asked for a paycheck."

"You would ask your sister for a paycheck? That doesn't sound right." Tsukune said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh hush it Tsukune. Least your not carrying a massive sign all over the school for the last half

Hour. Speaking of which has the class thought of an idea for what we're doing for the festival?"

"We were thinking of doing goldfish scooping. But we were also thinking of having food as well seeing as goldfishing by itself isn't that entertaining. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm. Arial!" Tristan's sister turns around. "Do you have the list for all of the classrooms doing food? Also what they're serving?"

"Yeah. I have the list. I'll be right over." Arial goes over somethings with other students before running to the two and taking a piece of paper out of her clipboard and handing it to Tristan and Tsukune and they read it over. "Your class is doing food with the goldfish aisle, right? Try not to have any repeats or there might be a problem.

"Let's see. French toast, maid cafe, darn it. Shaved ice is on the list. Mizore would've loved that. Yadda yadda yadda. Nothing too major, but this is interesting." Tristan takes out his phone and does a bit of research before coming with a conclusion. "I got it! We will do crepes!"

"Huh? Crepes? That's not on the list?" Tsukune asks before going through the list. "It isn't on the list. But do we know anyone that can make crepes?"

"I'm decent at best but some extra hands would always be helpful. We're going to need to buy batter and all the toppings. I'm going to need to look at menus and such to really give us something special. Or should we do build your own crepe thing?"

"Whatever it is, don't blow anything up, little bro." Arial takes the paper and adds crepes to the paper before leaving. "Also Tristan! I'm going to need your help in a bit. Don't take too long brainstorming."

"Alright, sis! So Tsukune. Tell Moka and the others about the crepe idea and I'll take care of the rest." Tristan said as the human boy nods and waves before running to the classroom. Tristan was about to resume work when a hand grabs his shoulders as he turns around. It was two girls from his classroom.

"Did we hear something about crepes? Is that the second thing we're doing for the festival?" Tristan nods to the girls as the two squeal. "Don't worry. We know what to do! We did crepes in our middle school so we can totally help you, Tristan."

"Oh really? That would honestly be a big help you two. Well. Could we talk about it later? I have to help President with moving some stuff."

"Of course. Keep up the good work." The two girls waved before leaving. Tristan turns around to feel a shiver down his spine.

'Why do I feel like someone is watching me?' Tristan looks around to see Mizore giving him a cold stare that would make everyone freeze in fear. 'Oh my god. Mizore. Why is she looking at me like that? Should I go talk to her? Should I just wait? I think I'll just go help Arial and hope that Mizore calms down later. I've never seen her like this. It's terrifying on so many levels!'

Tristan shivers and goes to help his sister as Mizore stares from the bush before sighing and sits down with her knees near her body. She takes a deep sigh before looking down with a frown and walks back to the dorms and did the only thing that she could do. She called her mom and waits for it to ring.

The click led to Tsurara's voice being heard on the other line. "Hello. This is Tsurara speaking."

"Hi, mom. It's Mizore calling."

"Oh, Mizore dear. It's good to hear from you. I'll be seeing you at the Festival tomorrow. Is that why you were calling?" Tsurara said with her usual sweet and motherly tone.

"Well yes, mom. But there was another thing that I like to talk to you about. It's about next year. My seventeenth birthday."

"Ah yes. I believe that Tristan will fit the bill right? Is there something wrong with him?" Tsurara asked with genuine concern. "Do I need to talk to him when I come for the festival?"

"No. It's not anything like that. We both love each other and I can completely trust him and he's the same with me." Mizore takes a deep breath before saying her concerns. "It's more of that I'm worried about his well being and such. He is constantly getting bullied and harassed by certain teachers and students alike."

"And you're worried that someone might take it too far?" Tsurara asked as she could hear the ahuh from the other side of the phone. "Do you need weapons Mizore? Because I'll bring some tomorrow."

"Nonono. Please don't. Tristan doesn't want me to get in trouble for something like this. I just want to know how to make sure that he'll be alright. I can trust a handful of people at the school, one hundred percent but then there are some that I just know what to think about."

Tsurara gives it a good thought, mostly thinking about when she was around her daughter's age. She also thought about how worried her daughter must be. "Tell me who exactly you can trust in your school. Because this might honestly be quite serious if this is a genuine concern."

"Let's see. I can trust our small group of friends: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu… probably, Yukari, Ruby, Arial, Tristan's sister; and a few teachers, Ms. Nekomone, Ms. Undyne, and Ms. Alphys. That's all really." Mizore lists off at the top of her head. "There are a few that I'm not sure but there are also ones that I can list will give Tristan a huge problem."

"Well discussing with them is a good way to start. Consulting friends has never done anything wrong. And if there are problems with teachers, perhaps the headmaster. He knows Tristan's father. I'm sure they can work something out with the teachers giving Tristan a hard time and they have authority. But really. That's all I can recommend. Well that and also keep a close watch at him at all times. You never know what exactly can go wrong. I hope this helps you. I'm going to talk to Frisk and Sans when I see them tomorrow so for now, just be with him."

"Alright, mom. Thank you." Mizore says, happy with the advice her mom gave her.

"Anything for you Mizore dear. Say hi to Tristan now for me." Mizore hangs up the phone before walking back to the school, almost skipping towards the school. She sees Tristan working on hanging up signs while also talking to Hono who was carrying signs herself to make it easier on the skeleton. Tristan turns to Mizore and freezes up a bit almost making the sign fall but safely puts it down where people aren't at.

"H-Hey! What's up? Please don't hurt me!" Tristan's face was pale when he saw Mizore and thought back earlier. He gets on his knees and bows down as everyone looks at the two with confusion.

"T-Tristan? I'm not going to do anything to you." Mizore crouches down, Tristan raises his head. "I gave you the wrong idea didn't I?"

"Yeah. You kinda did. You were glaring at me earlier."

"It wasn't at you. Tristan. I care about you. It's just that the other people, I'm having trouble with. I don't know which ones are going to hurt you or actually see you nice."

Tristan was taken back by what Mizore said before smiling and hugging her. "Don't worry about me. I'll choose who I can trust. All I want you to know is that I care for you and that I won't leave you."

"Tristan…" Mizore hugs her boyfriend with a tighter grip.

Hono clears her throat as the two separate. "You're creating quite the scene here. If you want to be lovey-dovey, do it during your break Tristan. Not in front of all the people trying to work. It's distracting."

"Oh um right. Sorry, Hono." Tristan looks back at Mizore with a smile. "How about we continue later? I have a lot of work to do, but you can help us out a bit with your ice powers. That would honestly be amazing."

"Yeah. I'll make sure everyone has cold drinks." Mizore runs off before turning around and waving at Tristan who waves back with a smile.

"You seem a lot more cheerful, Tristan. I mean you were nice and happy all the time. Does love do that to you?" Hono asks.

"I guess so. All I know is that I don't want this to change. It's perfect the way it is. No matter any obstacle, as long as the dream you aspire for is in your grasp; the journey is worth it."

"Man! You sound like some wise old geezer!" Majima comes up and noogies Tristan. "Look at you sounding all professional. Love really does change a man!"

"Owowow! Uncle Majima! Stop! It hurts when you do it like that!" Hono and Majima laugh with Tristan groaning in pain as others look at the scene and couldn't help but laugh with Arial coming over with a confused look before smiling herself.

"What on earth are they doing?"

 **Why is it that now that I'm on break that I'm still publishing short chapters? Oh yeah. Because I want to get as much sleep as possible. Man, I really need to rearrange my priorities in this. Huh? They're here already. Got it.**

 **Hey guys! NexusMC here saying Merry Late Christmas. I don't have a special for this series because it's too early for one and it's turning into a Halloween special but. I am going in the canon order... relatively. Honestly, I need to reread the manga because I'm sure that the Halloween festival thing didn't happen until the second year but if they did it that year why not the First-year. That would make the most logical sense. So I put this in.**

 **This chapter is more of the uneasiness of people that care for Tristan as he's a skeleton and people would bully them. And this is Youkai Academy so something bad might happen which someone might actually think of, in this case, Mizore. People in relationships honestly care for each other so Tristan has a harsh life in the school so the stalker girlfriend who worried about the guy and would consult someone that she can trust 100 percent, in this case, Tsurara. I honestly like Tsurara because of how much of a badass she could be but also because she seems to know what is best for her family even during their darkest times. So this chapter is I guess, making a closer connection between Mizore and Tristan, and Mizore and Tsurara.**

 **With that being said, I hope you guys had a wonderful Chirstmas. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


End file.
